Dendam & Missing-nin
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto... Seorang anak yang tidak diberi perhatian oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hari-hari Ia jalani... Ia mempelajari jutsu-jutsu hingga ahkirnya Ia bertemu seseorang yang melatihnya hingga menjadi kuat!/ last chapter sampai jumpa di season 2
1. Chapter 1

Haken

Dendam. & Missing Nin By King Terry Jr

Naruto.U.,

Chapter 1: Prolouge & Dendam

Summary: seorang anak kecil... Yang tidak mendapat perhatian kedua orang tuanya... Sakit. Namun, rasa sakit itu memudar menjadi kebencian dan dendam yang besar...

Pair: NaruHarem (3 Slot)

Rated:T

Warning: Harem, ada canon ada Fanon dan mainstream

Chapter 1

Puak... Buak

Seorang bocah mendapati luka memar di kaki dan tangannya. Organ... Organ tubuhnya tampak rusak terkena beberapa jutsu dari ninja-ninja yang 20 persen chuunin.

Ia menangis kecil sambil mengeluarkan air mata di mata blue shappirenya. Tiba-tiba, mata itu berubah menjadi mata onyx kelam penuh akan kebencian.. Yang dulunya tenang kini menjadi murka.

Matanya tiba-tiba memilik perubahan menjadi pola 6 sisi shuriken (mirip mangekyou sharingan sasuke) dan menjadi bulat-bulatan (mirip EMS Madara).

"Susano." Anak itu tak mampu menguasai tubuhnya. Monster raksasa berwarna Hitam datang dengan palu raksasa di tangannya... Ninja yang tadi menghajar bocah itu pun menjadi takut dan lari bertunggangan..

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lari, aku Uzumaki Naruto akan membunuh kalian!" Triak Naruto dengan aura hitam yang menyelubungi Susano'o nya tangan kanan susano nya memegang palu raksasa serta tangan kirinya memegang pedang katana putih nan tajam.

Srash... Pedang Katana putih itu menembus perut seorang Chuunin... Chuunin Itu pun terkapar dan tewas seketika

Palu Raksasa naruto diarahkan kearah puluhan warga yang telah lari berhamburan... Warga-warga Itu pun terkena Imbasnya... Hanya beberapa warga yang berhasil lolos atau kabur.

Aura dan monster hitam yang mengelilingi Naruto tadi pun hilang seketika, Naruto berjalan terseok-seok ke rumah nya a.k.a Namikaze Mansion lalu pingsan di ranjang kamarnya.

Skip Time

Naruto berjalan masuk ke perpustakaan desa dengan mengendap-endap, Ia kesini untuk mencari Informasi tentang doujutsunya. Matanya telah kembali normal menjadi mata blue Shappire khasnya.

Setelah diteliti, Ia berhasil mendapatkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan karena kakeknya Uchiha dan soal Ia mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan serta EMS karena kebencian yang pekat bahkan melebihi Uchiha Madara rival, Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Ia segera mengambil gulungan eternal mangekyou sharingan beserta jutsu-jutsu datar dan jutsu mangekyou sharingan.

'Hah besok sajalah kubaca gulungan nya sekarang waktunya tidur' batin naruto lalu melangkah ke tempat tidurnya

Skip Time

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi lalu pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen a.k.a Kedai Ramen andalannya

"Paman 2 Mangkok Ramen miso!" Triak Naruto dengan semangat melebihi seorang Jounin Konoha. Jounin Itu yang sedang berada di kedai ramen langsung berkata dengan semangat

"Aku Maito Guy mendengar semangat anak muda Ini, aku akan merayakannya dengan berlari mengitari konoha sebanyak 10 kali dan akan kumulai sekarang yosh..." Ucap Maito Guy dengan semangat membara lalu berlari mengitari konoha dengan kecepatan lari yang tak diukur seberapa. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto pun pulang ke mansionnya.

Di dalam mansion, Ia melihat seorang anak berambut hitam dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya yang naruto kenalli bernama Namikaze Menma. Sedangkan, Ia Uzumaki naruto karena keluar dari klan namikaze. Hal Itu, Karena Minato & Kushina yang hanya mementingkan Menma karena Ia Jinchuuruki dari Kyuubi no yokou.

Naruto sering dihajar dan dipukul warga karena warga tidak dapat menghajar Menma selaku Jinchuruuki selalu dijaga ketat oleh Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato dan para anbu.

Makanya, mereka melampiaskannya pada naruto. Naruto pun sabar namun lama-lama seakan tak tahan terus-menerus akibat ini. Ia menjadi benci kepada para warga dan tak lama muncullah Dendam. Dendam yang akan Ia balas kepada konoha.

Dan mulai saat Inilah. Naruto akan belajar menjadi kuat. Setelah mendapatkan sharingan yang entah Ia dapatkan dari mana. Namun, menurut yang Ia baca hanya seseorang dari klan uchiha yang bisa membangkitkan sharingan, mangekyou sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto mengambil gulungan jutsunya. Ia membaca gulungan jutsu dasar. Dirinya dengan cepat menguasai jutsu-jutsu dasar serta jutsu elemen rank D sampai rank B

'Aku coba Jutsuku' batin naruto beranjak ke training ground mantan training ground klan senju yang telah dibantai. Sampai sekarang, tidak diketahui pembantai misterius itu.

Di tanah yang cukup luas, pohon-pohon beserta akar sulur yang tampaknya dibangun Hashirama Senju alias Shodaime Hokage yang memiliki kemampuan kekkei genkai elemen mokuton/ elemen kayu.

"Katon: Gouryukka No Jutsu." Naruto merapal handseal lalu menyemburkan naga api dari mulutnya

"Masih kurang," ucapnya lalu merapal handseal lagi

"Katon:Ryuuka No Jutsu." Ia melempar 3 shuriken lalu datang percikan api yang melapisi shuriken itu menjadi katon shuriken.

"Katon: shuriken tekiniku." 3 shuriken api itu melesat kencang hingga menembus pohon yang sangat keras

Tak puas dengan itu, naruto merapal handseal lagi

"Katon: Karyuu Endan." Peluru Api melesat kencang keluar dari mulut naruto. Pohon-pohon yang disana hancur. Lalu, Naruto merapal handseal penutup

"Katon: Gouka Mekakyu." Api berskala besar muncul melahap semua yang ada disana.

"Hah... Hah..." Naruto terengah-engah merasa chakranya terkuras habis. Ia mengistirahatkan dirinya dibawah pohon yang rindang dan sejuk. Setelah merasa chakranya telah kembali.

Naruto pun mempelajari Jutsu-jutsu Mangekyou Sharingan. Mulai dari Tsukoyomi, Dark Of Ilusion, Tekiniku Kuryuu, ameterasu, Izanagi, Izanami, Susano. Bahkan,Ia merencanakan rencana "Mugen Tsukoyomi."

Ia pun selesai dari latihannya dan pulang ke rumahnya

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure. Namun, tidak secerah hati naruto yang makin tenggelam dari kebencian. Ia memandang Menma yang tengah dilatih kedua orang tuanya dari Jauh

"Menma, mau tou-san ajarin jutsu." Kata Si Minato kepada Menma "Aku mau Tou-san." Rengek Menma

"Baiklah Jutsunya bernama, Kagebunshin." Kata Minato "Ini scroll Jutsunya tou-san harus bekerja." Setelah berkata dan menyerahkan scroll itu minato menghilang dalam kilatan kuning

'Sial' umpat naruto dalam hati memandang menma dengan mata blue shappire yang berubah menjadi sharingan tiga tomoe

'Kuso, aku harus berlatih dan berlatih' lanjut naruto di dalam hati lalu mengatifkan EMS nya dan pindah dari situ.

Di Training Ground bekas Klan Senju

"Sial.. Menma.. Menma terus yang dilatih mentang-mentang Jinchuuruki Kyuubi No Youko." Gumam Naruto sambil merapal handseal

"Katon: Karyuu Endan." Misil-misil api keluar dari rentangan tangan naruto.

'Sial kapan aku bisa menjadi kuat' batin naruto lagi. Tiba-tiba Ia melihat sosok seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi, mata Sharingan kelam dan rambut hitam spike dengan topeng orangenya membuat kesan bodoh

"Siapa kau?!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengambil kunai nya berjaga-jaga kalau Ini adalah musuh "Kau tenang saja." Balas sosok misterius Itu

"Tenang apa?!" Naruto sekarang telah melempar kunainya. Namun, kunai itu hanya melewati tubuh sosok misterius itu.

"Heh sudah kubilang." Sosok itu terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil kunai di kantong ninjanya. Dilemparkannya itu ke arah Naruto. Naruto dengan cukup susah menghindar "Siapa kau?!" Teriak Naruto lagi

"Namaku, Uchiha Madara." Kata sosok itu mengaku sebagai uchiha madara.

"Kau bohong." Kata Naruto "Darimana kau tahu bahwa aku berbohong." Balas sosok yang mengaku uchiha madara itu

"Rambut Uchiha madara memang spikey tapi Ia punya pony yang menutup mata kanannya. Sharinganmu malah berada di mata kanan mu yang berarti kau bukan uchiha madara." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar ke sosok yang mengaku uchiha madara itu

"Heh.. Kau benar." Orang Itu berkata

"Aku Ini pintar." Balas Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk dada pintar

"Apa kau benci desa ini, dan siapa namamu?" Tanya sosok itu "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Ya aku benci desa Ini!" Balas Naruto yang membuat matanya kembali menjadi Onyx kelam.

"Namaku Tobi." Ucap sosok itu yang ternyata mengaku bernama tobi "Tapi itu hanya samaran." Lanjut Tobi "Suatu saat kau akan mengetahui Identitasku." Lanjut Tobi lagi

"Hm." Balas Naruto "Nanti malam, kutunggu kau di bukit klan nara. Kita akan pindah dari desa Ini." Jelas Tobi "baik sensei." Hormat Naruto pulang. Tobi pun menghilang seperti tersedot sharingannya

To Be Contineud's

Saya buat Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto punya banyak kemampuan

Tsukoyomi,Ameterasu,Susano ,Izanagi, Izanami pasti readers udah tau

Dark Of Ilusion: Hampir Sama dengan Genjutsu milik Tobirama Senju. Namun, genjutsu ini memutus alur pikiran lawan serta membuat lawan menjadi dark/gelap sehingga bisa menjadi budaknya.

Tekiniku Kuryuu: Teknik Api. Dimana memunculkan robot-robot mini yang dilapisi api ameterasu. Robot-robot Ini bersatu membentuk dirinya *mirip susano namun ini dilapisi api dan ini tidak sekuat susano*

Ok sekian dari saya.. Terima kasih.. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan.. Ahkir kata

Elemen Naruto hanya "Katon"

Terry Jr log Out


	2. Chapter 2

Dendam and Missing-nin

Baca A/N di ahkir chap

Chapter 2

Maaf saya nggak balas Review kalian, soal kemampuan naruto lihat saja nanti akan terkuak pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kalian

Yosh... Maaf Pendek yang penting dah update

Chapter's 2: Pergi dari desa!

Malam yang tenang di Konohagakure, tapi tidak setenang naruto yang mulai gelisah mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi. Sebelum pergi, Ia pergi ke perpustakaan klan untuk mencuri beberapa gulungan Jutsu

"Hiraishin.. Rasengan." Gumam Naruto dengan pasti membaca gulungan yang telah Ia curi tadi dan memasukkannya ke gulungan penyimpanannya

Ia berlari diatas genting-genting warga. Di balik bukit klan nara, telah tampaklah Tobi

"Naruto, kau sudah siap?" Tobi bertanya ke naruto yang telah datang

"Sudah, sudah lama menunggu?" Naruto balik bertanya ke tobi "Baru dua menit." Balas Tobi melenggang dari sana "Kau tunggu disini sebentar." Lanjut Tobi hilang tersedot mata sharingannya. Naruto hanya menunggu dengan menguap bosan

Di tempat Tobi,

Tobi datang ke makam konoha, dirinya membungkuk sambil sedikit terdongkak, dalam topengnya Ia tampak seperti menangis

"Rin.. Aku datang." Kata Tobi pelan walau Ia agak terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Tobi membentak. Ia merasakan dua chakra

"Aku harus pergi, Rin." Kata Tobi kembali tersedot mata sharingannya

Sedangkan, dua anbu yang tengah berpatroli disana pergi walau salah satu anbu dengan topeng anjing

'Seperti chakra obito' batin anbu yang memakai topeng anjing itu

Di tempat naruto

Tobi datang ke arah naruto yang tengah menunggu "Ayo!" Ajak Tobi

"Hmm.." Gumam Naruto mengikuti arah Tobi yang lebih memilih meloncat dan berlari ala Shinobi tentunya.

Setelah tiga jam perjalanan, tobi dan naruto sampai di valley the end, alias Lembah Ahkir

"Naruto.. Kau kenal dengan seseorang yang disana." Tobi menunjuk patung orang dengan rambut hitam spike dengan wajah lawarnya

"Heh.. Itukan Uchiha Madara, bukankah kau mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara." Naruto terkekeh menatap Tobi "Oh iya ya." Tobi menepuk Jidatnya walau hanya mengenai topeng lolipopnya

"Kau Ini." Naruto berkata menegakkan matanya memandang patung di hadapan Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama

"Ini patung hokage ke 1 kan?"

"Ya, Rival Uchiha Madara." Tobi menjawab pertanyaan naruto. Naruto mengaktifkan EMS nya, tobi menyeringai. "Malam Ini kita beristirahat disini." Kata Tobi yang diikuti anggukan oleh Naruto

Esok Harinya

PPagi yang cerah, naruto dan tobi bangun dan segera melakukanpp perjalan an ke reruntuhan gua di dekat

Otogakure

Tidak tahu mengapa alasan Tobi mencari markas di Oto, katanya lebih leluasa untuk meningkatkan kemampuan naruto. Tempatnya tertutup dan suasana yang tenang

"Nah... Naruto kita akan tinggal sementara disini." Tobi menunjuk ke arah gua dengan mata berbinar-binar

'Sensei autis' batin naruto "Apa kau bilang aku autis." Tobi marah mengacungkan tangannya hendak meninju naruto, naruto mengelak ke samping sambil melempar dua shuriken

Dan itu hanya menembus tubuh Tobi. Tobi tertawa dengan gajenya "Hahaha." Tawanya mengelegar membuat muatan gua berguncang-guncang

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, menaruh tasnya dan melangkah ke dalam gua itu. "AH capeknya." Gumamnya membaringkan diri di atas batu yang err keras

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa tubuhnya gatal dan Ia pun menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya "Gatal.. Gatal..." Teriaknya dengan gaje. Ahkirnya, gatal Itu padam saat Ia berendam di sungai

"Ah... Segarnya." Ucapnya lalu segera beranjak dari sana

Di Gua persembunyian Tobi & Naruto

"Naruto, kau dari mana?" Tanya Tobi kepada naruto yang baru masuk dari pintu gua "Sungai." Balas Naruto

"Memangnya ada apa?" Naruto balik bertanya "Tidak." Jawab Tobi lalu pergi tersedot sharingannya. Sebelum pergi, Ia berpesan

"Temui aku di padang rumput Jembatan Tenchi."

Naruto hanya menggangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti lalu beranjak dari guanya dan gua tobi itu

Padang Rumput Jembatan Tenchi

Naruto telah sampai di padang rumput dekat Jembatan Tenchi, disana tobi telah menunggu di dekat Jembatan

"YO..." Sapa Tobi yang tengah bersandar di tepi Jembatan "Hm." Balas Naruto agak dingin

"Aku akan mengajarimu sebuah Jutsu." Kata Tobi serius kepada naruto yang tengah melamun, ahkirnya Tobi melempar sebongkah batu ke arah kepala naruto

Dan...

Sukses mengenai kepala naruto, 100 Poin buat Tobi

"HorE..." Teriak tobi dengan gajenya, naruto mengambil sebongkah batu yang tadi tobi lempar ke arahnya lalu melemparnya ke arah tobi, tapi..

Hanya menembus tubuh tobi

"Hahahaha..." Tobi kini malah tertawa gaje sebelum ahkirnya terbatuk-batuk

"Baik, sebelum pergi kesini apakah kau membawa gulungan Jutsu?" Tanya Tobi yang dijawab anggukan oleh naruto

"Bagus..." Kata Tobi lalu berkata lagi "Kita sudahi perjumpaan kita besok bertemu lagi disini." Kata Tobi lagi kembali tersedot sharingannya, naruto pun pergi dari sana

Gedung Hokage

"Lapor Hokage sama, Naruto kabur dari desa." Kata Anbu dengan topeng kucing

"Bagus." Balas Sang Hokage

Sang Anbu hanya bingung kenapa Yondaime Hokage berkata Itu.. Jelas-jelas naruto adalah anaknya. Ya.. anaknya, menma juga. Hokage yang hampir ingin menyegel kyuubi namun digagalkan hokage ketiga yang mengorbankan nyawanya menyegel setengah chakra kyuubi dengan shiki Fuujin

"Anak Itu hanya membawa sial, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Yondaime, sambil memutar kursinya memandang ke arah luar desa

"Baik." Kata Anbu Itu lalu pergi dalam kepulan asap yang tertinggal

To Be Contineud

"Fiuh... Capek banget ngetiknya tapi pendek banget ya?."

Untuk kemampuan naruto readers banyak yang protes, seiring berjalannya waktu kalian akan melihat perkembangan kekuatan naruto, ok?

RnR please Favs and Follows Juga

Yosh.. I'm log out


	3. Chapter 3 ( Jutsu Rasengan)

Update

Chapter 3: Jutsu "Rasengan"

Genre: Adventure

Pair: NarutoX? TobiX?

Rated: T semi M untuk gorenya mungkin

Disclaimer: Akang Masashi Kishomoto, Fic abal Ini milik saya

Warn: abal nan jelek, mainstream, Don'T like don't read

Chapter 3

Pada Hari Ini, ahkirnya naruto dan tobi kembali berjumpa di padang rumput dekat Jembatan Tenchi

"Naruto," Panggil Tobi yang duduk di atas Pohon "Apa?" Sahut Naruto yang tengah duduk di atas batu besar

"Gulungan Jutsu." Sahut Tobi datar, tak lama naruto pun mengeluarkan gulungan Jutsu nya dan melemparkannya ke arah Tobi. Tobi berkata sambil membaca gulungan Itu

"Hiraishin dan Rasengan?"

Naruto hanya mengganguk pelan "Itu kudapat dari perpustakaan klan Namikaze."

"Fine, sebelum Itu aku ingin bertanya?" Tobi memulai topik barunya

"Bertanya apa." Naruto bangun dari duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk celana shinobi nya. Tobi kembali berkata

"Apakah kau sudah tahu rahasia Eternal Mangekyou Sharinganmu?"

"Belum." Jawab Naruto singkat "Memangnya." Lanjutnya lagi

"Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendapat Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan begitu saja?" Naruto makin pusing dengan lontaran pertanyaan dari Tobi, memang dia Jenius setara dengan klan nara cuman Ia agak bingung dengan pertanyaan dari Tobi

"Tampaknya kau belum tahu, ya", tanya tobi "Belum." Kata Naruto datat

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai penjelasan nya." Tobi kembali memulai topik pembicaraan "Sebelum nya apakah kau tahu kenapa kau bisa membangkitkan Sharingan?" Lagi-lagi naruto menggeleng sambil menggangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti

"Sudah kuduga,"

"Kurasa aku adalah Uchiha." Sahut Naruto tiba-tiba "Yap." Sahut Tobi Juga

"Kau benar." Sambungnya lagi "Karena kakekmu adalah..." Tobi hendak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi

"Uchiha Madara." Sontak Naruto terlonjak kaget saat Tobi menyebutkan kata 'uchiha madara'

"Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto bingung akan pernyataan-pernyataan dari Tobi

"Setelah, Madara da n Hashirama Senju bertarung di Lembah Ahkir, madara merasa dirinya akan mati, tapi Ia ditolong oleh seseorang yang Ia kata Bernama Uzumaki Yori, lalu mereka menikah dan menghasilkan anak yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina, namun. Uzumaki Yori mati setelah melahirkan Kushina, Madara menitipkan kushina ke panti asuhan Uzhiogakure karena merasa tak mampu menjaga kushina dengan baik." Jelas Tobi sangat panjang ke naruto yang masih kaget

"Jadi begitu ya," lirih naruto "Ya." Sahut Tobi

"Dan rahasia kau mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan serta Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, pada saat kau masih bayin madara masih hidup. Ia merasa dirinya akan mati, lalu Ia mengendap-endap perlahan ke Namikaze Mansion untuk mentlanspatiskan matanya, hampir saja Ia ketahuan. Untungnya, proses berjalan lancar dan Dia pun mati di dekat perbatasan negara Hi." Jelas Tobi panjang lebar lagi

Naruto kembali menunduk sedih, Tobi berusaha menenangkannya

"Sudahlah, Bagaimana Jika kau mewujudkan cita-cita kakekmu, Uchiha Madara yaitu rencana.. Mugen Tsukoyomi." Mata Tobi berbinar-binar saat Ia berkata 'Mugen Tsukoyomi'

"Baiklah." Jawab naruto agak lesu untuk mencoba agar kembali bersemangat

"Coba kau pelajari, Rasengan." Tobi mengajak naruto untuk menguasai Jutsu "Rasengan."

"Tapi, apakah kau menguasai chakra angin?" Tanya tobi ke naruto

"Aku tidak tahu." Gumam Naruto "Aku hanya bisa Jutsu Elemen Katon."

"Baiklah, coba kau alirkan chakra mu ke kertas Ini, kalau terbelah elemen mu Fuuton(Angin), Terbakar berarti elemen mu Katon (Api), Basah berarti Elemen mu Suiton (Air), Hancur berarti elemen mu (Doton), dan kalau mengekerut elemen mu Raiton (Petir)." Jelas Tobi ke Naruto sambil menyerahkan kertasnya, naruto pun mencobanya

"Terbakar." Gumamnya "Berarti Elemen ku hanya Katon."

"Coba lagi." Tobi menyerahkan kertas chakra yang baru, hasilnya

"Terbelah." Naruto takjub melihat kertas nya yang terbelah "Sudah kuduga gen minato ada pada dirimu masa kau tidak memiliki fuuton, katon keturunan dari kakekmu, Uchiha Madara yang Juga berasal dari gen Ibu mu, Uzumaki Kushina." Jelas Tobi

Naruto pun hanya ber 'oh' ria sambil tobi menjelaskan cara menguasai Jutsu Rasengan

"Pertama-tama konsentrasi kan chakra mu ke tangan dan buat lah bola chakra." Jelas Tobi yang membaca gulungan tentang Rasengan

Naruto mencoba untuk membuat bola chakra namun belum padat dan tidak bertahan lama

"Coba gunakan Kagebunshin." Jelas Tobi lagi "Kagebunshin No jutsu." Langsung muncul dua klon bunshin di sebelah naruto

Satunya membuat bola chakra dan memadatkannya di kanan dan satunya di kiri, setelah tugas mereka selesai. Dua bunshin Itu menghilang

"Double Rasengan." Dua bola chakra Itu menghantam tanah padang rumput jembatan tenchi itu hingga menyebabkan kawah berdiameter tiga puluh centi meter

"Yota... Berhasil!" Naruto bersorak girang akan keberhasilannya, ia mencoba nya berulang kali sampai ia merasa chakranya telah diambang batas hingga ahkirnya, pandangannya mengabur dan ahkirnya Ia jatuh pingsan

"Terlalu memaksakan diri," gumam tobi melihat naruto yang telah pingsan karena kehabisan chakra dan juga karena kecapaian. Ia pun membawa naruto ke pohon sejuk

Dua Jam kemudian

Naruto Pov

Aku membuka mataku, kukedip-kedipkan beberapa kali memaksimalkan cahaya yang masuk ke mataku, aku mengerjap mencari sosok senseiku a.k.a Tobi

Kupandangi seluruh sudut padang rumput Jembatan Tenchi ini, mulai dari tiang gantung di arah timur, pohon-pohon di arah utara, air sungai di arah Timur laut dan semak belukar di arah selatan

Dimana dia? Apakah tobi-sensei tengah pergi?

Pikiranku buyar saat sebuah kunai mengarah ke arahku, tubuh ku yang masih agak capai berusaha untuk bangkit dan menangkis atau mungkin menghindari kunaiku.

Celaka! Aku belum bisa berdiri karena tadi masih terlalu girang menggunakan Rasengan entah berapa kali, mungkin puluhan kali

Aku terpaksa mengambil kayu yang cukup tebal di samping ku dan menggunakannya sebagai tameng untuk menahan laju kunai itu

Insting ninja ku tiba-tiba meningkat aku segera bangkit dengan terpaksa dan melihat keadaan sekitar, sharingan tiga tomoe ku telah aktif sedari tadi

Naruto Pov's End

Tobi Pov

Aku sedang berada di rimbunan semak belukar, ku lihat naruto yang tadi telah berhasil menghalang kunai ku, aku sengaja melemparnya untuk meningkatkan daya refleks nya serta untuk mengetes nya

Kulihat, dia telah mengaktifkan sharingannya, pasti sebentar lagi aku kaan ketahuan

Tobi Pov's end

Normal Pov

"Aku telah tahu kau berada di situ, Sensei!" Naruto menunjuk semak belukar di arah selatan, Tobi pun ahkirnya keluar secara paksa, namun tiba-tiba Ia merapal handseal

"Katon: Goukakyu No jutsu." Tobi membuka topeng bagian bawahnya dan menyemburkan api dengan skala kecil, naruto berubah menjadi sebatang kayu

"Katon: Karyuu Endan." Tubuh tobi menjadi tembus dan tak dapat terkena serangan Itu

"Percuma saja, Naruto." Remeh Tobi "Aku tak akan menyerah." Naruto melempar kunainya yang hanya menembus topeng tobi

"Katon: Karyuu Endan." Namun, nihil hasilnya. Misil dan Peluru Api itu tetap hanya menembus tubuh tobi

"Sekarang, giliran ku." tobi memulai aksinya dengan Taijutsu, Ia mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke arah dagu naruto, naruto melompat ke belakang, namun tobi datang menyergap dengan siku yang di arah kan ke naruto yang masih terus berusaha menghindar

Tobi mengubah gaya Taijutsunya dengan tangan yang hendak meninju rusuk naruto dan kaki yang hendak menendang lutut naruto yang membuat keseimbangan naruto goyah membuat Tobi mengalirkan chakra ke kakinya dan menendang perut naruto hingga terpental dan menabrak pohon

"Sial, sensei sangat kuat." Gumam Naruto sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulut nya kemudian...

"Kagebunshin No jutsu." Naruto membuat sepuluh klon

"Uzumaki-Naruto-Rendan..." Tapi hal Itu kembali sia-sia menggingat pukulan dan tendangan dari bunshin naruto hanya menembus tubuh Tobi

'Berpikir Naruto...' Batin naruto berusaha berpikir cara mengalahkan sensei nya Ini, Ia melempar dua buah kunai serta tiga shuriken yang hanya menembus tubuh tobi, tobi mulai menghajar bunshin naruto hingga menghilang, namun itu lah rencana naruto

Di atas udara Ia telah siap dengan Rasengan nya yang dengan telak menghantam kepala tobi membuat kawah, tapi tubuh tobi hendak meledak

'Bunshin Daikabuha' naruto kaget akan rencana dari Tobi, dengan cepat dia ke arah yang cukup Jauh menghindari ledakan Itu

Di belakang, ada bayangan seseorang dengan sebilah kunai yang hendak menikam naruto

"Menyerah?" Tanya tobi yang hendak menikam naruto dengan kunainya "Tidak aka,." Naruto berusaha memberonta, tobi mengores pipinya hingga mengeluarkan liquid cair merah dari pipi naruto

"Menyerah?" Tanya tobi lagi "Baiklah." Naruto hanya pasrah

"Baiklah, latihan hari Ini selesai, besok baru kita berjumpa lagi." Gumam Tobi yang menghilang tersedot sharingan nya

Naruto pun pulang dengan berjalan capeknya, sebelum pulang Ia terlebih dahulu mandi di sungai

Gedung Hokage

"Kinoe." Panggil Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, tak lama muncul anbu dengan topeng kucing

"Ada Apa, Hokage-sama?" Sang Anbu bertanya kepada Yondaime Hokage yang memanggilnya

"Aku Inggin kau memanggil para head-klan di konoha, kecuali klan uchiha dan senju yang telah dibantai serta para tetua desa, aku akan mengadakan rapat." Minato berkata sambil memutar balik kursinya

"Baiklah, hokage-sama," sang anbu menghilang dalam via shunshin

Jam 6 Sore

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari, Minato," seseorang dengan perban di tangan dan mata kanan nya bertanya

"Aku akan mengadakan rapat." Balas minato agak cuek "Anak ku pergi dari desa," tambah minato lagi, sementara danzou seperti menggeram kesal

'Sialan, padahal dia akan kujadi kan senjata desa' danzou menggeram kesal di dalam hati nya

"Jadikan saja dia missing-nin." Ucap Homura dan koharu "Iya, betul." Tambah para tetua desa lain nya

"Tidak, kami tidak menerima nya." Para Head-klan yaitu Shikaku, Inoichi dll nya menolak akan Itu "Apa kita adakan pemungutan suara saja." Usul Shikaku dengan Jenius nya, semua yang ada di sana tentu saja setuju

Hasil Votes menunjukkan bahwa naruto di cap sebagai...

"Baiklah, Naruto Uzumaki, menjadi missing-nin rank a dengan harga kepala 150.000 Juta Ryou." Minato mengetuk palu yang entah Ia dapat dimana "Dan rapat bubar." Tambah minato membuat semua yang di sana bubar walau ada beberapa yang menyesali keputusan naruto menjadi missing-nin

To Be Contineud's

Info Character

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Ninjutsu: A+

Taijutsu: A

Genjutsu: A

Fuinjutsu: C

Senjutsu: C

Elemen: Fuuton & Katon

Rank Ninja: Missing-nin rank A level High Jounin

Tobi

Ninjutsu: SS

Genjutsu: S

Taijutsu: S

Fuinjutsu: B

Senjutsu: A

Rank: SS level Kage

Elemen: 5 elemen karena memiliki Rinnegan di mata kiri nya

Balas Review kalian

Q : Lanjut gan

A : Ok

Q : Gulungan tentang Mangekyo sharinggan dan rencana bulan madara ditemuin diperpustakaan Namikaze?

Hahhh *menghela nafas

denger, Author-san, hal yang terlalu mendalam tentang sharinggan hanya dapat ditemukan dimonumen batu di kompleks Clan Uchiha, dan itu cuma bisa dilihat dengan Sharinggan. Jadi mana mungkin hal seperti itu dapat ditemukan diperpustakaan. Walau itu seorang Hokage sekalipun.

Itu tidak logis

A: bukan di perpustakaan namikaze klan tapi di perpustakaan desa yang telah di kasih kekkai yang hanya dapat melihat hanya seorang yang memiliki Sharingan, karena naruto memiliki. Maka, naruto dapat melihat nya

Q: Gimana Pairnya Karin, Mei Terumi, Haku/Tayuya

A: Nanti mungkin saya adain Votes di sini dan mungkin di FB

Q: Dipanjangin ceritanya kalau pengen banyak yg review

A: Ok

Q: Ok, lanjut kalau bisa wordsnya di panjangin soalnya chap 2 ahkirnya ngenggantung

A: Akan saya Usahakan

Q: Lnjt

A: Baik, udah lanjut nih

Q: yosh next

A: Baik

Q: lanjut, cepat udah nggak sabar

A: Akan saya Usaha kan

Q: Bisakah deskripsi nya di perpanjang? aku susah memahi cerita anda, dan kenapa obito tidak mengajak naruto ke gua persembunyian nya madara? dan melatih naruto agar jadi kuat? agar naruto bisa menjadi patner obito di akatsuki

A: Untuk membantu Obito menjalankan rencana Mugen Tsukoyomi

Q: Lanjutkan

A: Baik

Ok, ahkir kata saya mau ngadain Votes buat Pair Naruto

Fem!Haku

Sakura

Ino.Y

Tenten

Karin

Shizuka

Shizune

Anko

Hinata

Dll

Kalau me pilih NaruIno karena my crack pair favs tapi kalau votes nya lebih yang ke lain saya mau bagaimana lagi, sekian

I'm Log out

Preview Update

Chap 4: Genin..

"Naruto, kau berangkat ke konoha/ "Untuk apa/"Menjadi Chuunin tapi sebelum nya, kau harus mengikuti Ujian Genin/


	4. Chapter 4 (Pertarungan!)

**special thanks for **

** , Mukhammad Yuusuf, Syalala Lala, Tatsuka Tsuma, Nokia 7610, Hole In heart, .007!, .79,Guest1**

**, NaruSaku Lovers, reyvanrifqi, Ashaema Aizawa, Hikatani8 Man, Audyon, Guest2, Vanessa, asolole, The KidSNo Oppai, Guest3, gunawanuzumakinamikaze, Guest4, 5, m. , Naruto-senpai, Randy Orton, Shino , Readers Tampan, Winsen S, Dinda Azzahara, DutaGuest, Guest5, no no no, Uchiha Hansem, GuestXXX, uzumaki-senpai, NaruAnko Lovers**

**Yosh langsung baca aja**

**Baca A/N di akhir chap mengenai Pair **

**Malam yang tenang, malam yang sunyi. Dua Ibarat kata yang dimanefikasikan dalam Infrasi menenangkan **

**Di Dalam Gua, Tobi tampak berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto. Tatapan seriusnya mengiringi percakapan Itu baik Naruto maupun Tobi **

**"Naruto, kau berangkat ke Konoha." Kata Tobi tiba-tiba **

**"Untuk Apa?" **

**"Menjadi Chuunin tapi sebelum-nya kau harus menjadi genin." **

**"Aku tidak sudi." **

**"Mengertilah, Naruto." **

**"Aku bosan ke desa Itu." **

**"Bagaimana pun, Itu desa kelahiran mu." Tobi makin pasrah dengan ajakannya **

**"Tetap aku tidak mau!" **

**"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan melatih mu." Tobi sudah tak punya akal lagi untuk membujuk naruto agar pergi ke konoha**

**"Sebenarnya untuk apa aku menjadi genin lah, chuunin lah." Gumam Naruto tak jelas **

**"Ini untuk melakukan Invasi." Jelas Tobi membuat naruto terbelalak kaget walau disembunyikan dengan wajah coolnya**

**"Apa?!" **

** Dendam & Missing-nin**

** Adventure & Romance**

** Naruto X baca a/n di akhir chap**

**"Biasa aja kali." Gumam Tobi **

**"Invasi dengan siapa, masa aku seorang?" **

**"Begini, kau mau tidak mengikuti Ujian Chuunin, tapi sebelumnya kau harus menjadi Genin." Rujuk Tobi **

**Naruto menghela nafasnya "Mau bagaimana lagi?" **

**"Baiklah aku mau." Sambungnya sambil kembali menghela nafasnya**

**"Bagus." Tobi menyeringai lebar "Aku akan membantumu saat Invasi." **

**"Membantu apa?" Gumam Naruto bertanya ke Tobi yang masih menyeringai**

**"Berdoa." Jawabnya membuat naruto sweatdrop **

**"Sudah... Sudah.. Sana Pergi!" Usir Tobi "Iya, Iya." Sahut Naruto sambil Ikut-Ikutan mengemasi barangnya dan pergi **

**Di Hutan kawasan Otogakure**

**Naruto tengah berjalan ke arah Konohagakure dengan melompati dahan-dahan pohon **

**"Chakra Legs." Naruto mengeluarkan chakra di kakinya, mempercepat langkahnya menuju Konohagakure **

**Di Perjalanan, dirinya bertemu... **

**"Tobi," Gumam Naruto melihat Tobi yang tengah duduk, dari tekanan chakranya. Ini memang Tobi **

**"Naruto, ada sedikit perubahan rencana." Ucap Tobi dengan misteriusnya **

**"Apa?" **

**"Itachi, Kisame." Panggil tobi lalu muncul dua orang dengan Jubah Akatsuki **

**"Duo Missing-nin Rank S, Itachi Uchiha dan Kisame Hoshigaki!" **

**"Hoo, bocah kau kenal aku." Kata Kisame sambil memainkan pedang samahedanya "Ya kau kan salah satu pendekar pedang Kirigakure." **

**"Kau salah, bocah." **

**"Jangan panggil aku bocah!" Pinta Naruto marah sambil merapal handseal **

**"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu." Anehnya, api semburan naruto menghilang, **

**"Hahaha... Aku akan memiliki seluruh pedang kirigakure, Samaheda telah menjadi milikku." Ucap Kisame sambil mencium-cium Samahedanya **

**"Shit, aku lupa. Samaheda dapat menyerap jutsu." Runtuk Naruto kesal **

**"Sudahlah," lerai tobi "Ada perubahan rencana." **

**"Apa Itu?" Gumam naruto "Mungkinkah kita dijadikan team Genin."**

**"Yap, dan Aku sebagai Jounin pembimbingnya," Ucap Tobi membanggakan dirinya**

**"Fuinjutsu: Henge Fuin." Tiba-tiba naruto berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning, dan mata hitam coklat, **

**Itachi berubah dengan rambut yang berwarna biru dengan mata Onyx cuman ada sedikit perban yang menutup mukanya tepat di bagian mata**

**kisame berubah menjadi perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang diikat Ponytail, **

**Tobi berubah menjadi sosok seseorang dengan topeng putih bertomoe dengan rompi Jounin **

**"Ini Hitai Ate kalian." Tobi menunjuk tiga hitai ate dengan lambang segitiga bertomoe **

**"Bertomoe lagi," naruto menghela nafasnya**

**"Ya, kan semua manusia normal disini punya Sharingan." **

**"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak normal, Tobi." Bentak Kisame kepada Tobi **

**"Kau merasa tersindir." Gumam Tobi **

**"Tidak, hanya saja semua manusia normal memiliki sharingan yang disini berarti karena aku tidak memiliki sharingan jadi aku bukan manusia normal dong?" **

**"Kau bodoh." Sindir Tobi, membuat kisame geram mengayunkan pedang samahedanya hendak menebas kepala Tobi, tapi Itu hanya menembus tubuh Tobi **

**"Sial." Umpat Kisame kesal **

**"Kau tak akan bisa." Remeh Tobi **

**"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu." Semburan Api mengarah ke Kisame **

**"Suiton: Suiryuddan No Jutsu." Kisame membuat naga air yang melahap habis semua api Itu **

**"Sudah.. Sudah.." Lerai Naruto "Sebaiknya Kita tak usah mengikuti Ujian Chuunin," usul tobi **

**"Kan sudah kubilang." Naruto memutar matanya bosan akan semua Ini **

**"Tapi, kau akan kukenalkan dengan para Anggota Akatsuki." Jelas Tobi membuat naruto agak menyeringai**

**"Kai." Lalu henge mereka pun menghilang **

**"Tapi sebenarnya aku sangat Ingin menjadi GENIN." Lirih Naruto "Tapi bukan GENIN dari desa laknat Itu." **

**Mata Naruto kembali menjadi onyx kelam, kisame bingung, Itachi biasa-biasa saja dan Tobi menyeringai **

**"Baiklah, kau menjadi GENIN di Akatsuki, sekarang Ayo kita ke Runtuhan Jembatan Kanabi." Jelas Tobi **

**"Hm/Baiklah/Hn." Ucap Naruto, Kisame dan Itachi bersamaan **

**"Gunakan Legs Chakra biar perjalanan kita menjadi cepat." Sambung Tobi lagi **

**Legs Chakra, kemampuan mengeluarkan chakra di kaki untuk mempercepat lari, namun chakra akan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit **

**Skip Time **

**Di Reruntuhan bekas Jembatan Kanabi **

**Berdirilah, Empat Sosok makhluk dengan muka yang dua cukup tampan, yang satu Idiot, dan satu lagi makhluk laut (?) **

**"Nah." Tobi merapal handseal AnjingKucingMonyetNaga**

**"Fuinjutsu: Fuin Hekaryou Jutsu." Muncul portal-portal yang menghisap kekkai disana **

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan." Naruto menembakkan peluru Api membuat semua yang disana luluh lantah **

**"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto." Gumam Tobi "Lain kali, sebelum melakukan Ini pikirlah masak-masak." **

**Naruto membalas dengan bingung namun tatapannya masih datar "Apa maksudmu." **

**"Katamu kau Pintar dan Jenius setara Klan Nara." Gumam Tobi sambil tertawa "Atau kau hanya mengarang cerita saja." **

**"Memang." Gumam Naruto "Mungkin kau terkagum-kagum atas kepintaranku." **

**"Hei Bocah!" Cerocos Kisame "Masih Jeniusan Aku dari kamu dasar otak duren." Ejek Kisame, Naruto membalas **

**"Muka Abnormal." **

**"Rambut Tahi." **

**"Muka Biru." **

**"Buah Sawo." **

**"Manusia Ikan." Ejek Naruto lagi "Hei aku bukan manusia Ikan lah." Elak Kisame **

**"Terus apa, Gurita Mentah?" **

**"Aku Ikan Hiu." Naruto pun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kisame **

**"Tapi kau..." Kisame menunjuk Naruto yang masih sweatdrop "Rambut Duren." Sambung Kisame membuat Naruto membalas dengan cepat **

**"Gini-gini banyak yang suka." Gumam Naruto "Lagipula, Aku Juga Ingin Pacaran." **

**"Sudah-sudah nanti saja kau cari di Konoha, sekarang kita masuk." Lerai Tobi membuat semua yang ada disana mengganguk patuh, kecuali Tobi **

**Di Dalam Markas Itu tampak seorang baby Falce, Banci Alay, Tanaman yang tak Jelas, seorang bertindik dengan enam tubuh, seseorang perempuan dengan rambut biru, seorang yang membawa sabit di punggungnya, dan seorang lagi memakai cadar dan kayaknya mata duitan **

**"Akatsuki's Member, Inilah Anggota Baru Kita, Uzumaki Naruto." **

**"Hai Naruto, Aku Deidara." Oh Ternyata nama Banci Alay Itu Deidara "Aku Sasori." Ucap seseorang di sebelah Deidara **

**'Oh Ternyata Makhluk Mahkluk Akatsuki kebanyakan Abnormal ya' batin naruto sweatdrop **

**'Tapi mereka adalah Missing-nin Rank S yang akan Menggemparkan dunia dengan yang kata mereka sih perdamaian melalui Bijuu' pikir naruto lagi **

**"Namaku Hidan." Kenal seseorang dengan sabit "Ini Jubah Akatsuki mu, namaku Kakuzu. Bendahara di akatsuki," suara kakuzu sambil tertawa keras**

**'Tuh kan kebanyakan orang gila' batin naruto sambil memakai Jubahnya**

**'Kasihan Naruto belum tau kalau kakuzu Itu GAY' batin hidan sambil bersemu merah (?)**

**Suara Ketua Akatsuki, Pain membuyarkan perkenalan mereka yang tadi "Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Itachi bisakah kalian kuberi misi?" **

**Naruto dan Itachi mengganguk mantap, dengan wajah datar, Pain menyeringai "Kalian kuberi misi bersenang- senang untuk mengetes team 7 dari Konoha yang sedang berjalan menuju Konoha." **

**"Dimana lokasi pasti mereka?" Gumam Itachi "Kau tak terkejut Itachi-nii, bukannya adikmu ada di team 7?" Tanya Naruto dengan Pasti**

**"Ucapan Naruto benar, Adikmu ada di Team Seven," ujar Pain seraya membenarkan ucapan Naruto tadi **

**"Bagaimana, kalian siap Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Itachi, menghadang atau lebih tepatnya bermain-main dengan team seven aku Ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian, Zetsu akan mengintai pertarungan dari bawah tanah," jelas Pain "Kalian mengerti bukan," tanya Pain **

**"Tentu saja," ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai karena dapat bermain-main dengan Menma atau lebih tepatnya menghajar Menma yang membuatnya tak mendapat kasih sayang Orang tua**

**"Hn," balas Itachi datar namun di dalam hati Ia agak bersorak-sorak riang**

**"Baiklah Kalian boleh Pergi," ujar Pain menyuruh mereka pergi untuk melakukan misi yang tadi**

**"Hai Leaders-sama," ujar Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan lalu pergi dari markas Akatsuki**

**Skip Time **

**Tampak Naruto dan Itachi yang berdiri dengan tudung kepala serta Jubah Akatsuki **

**"Siapa kalian ?" ujar Kakashi kaget melihat dua sosok di depannya **

**"Itachi-nii apa kita perlu memperkenalkan diri kita ?" Ujar Naruto sambil bertanya "Kurasa tidak apa-apa." titah Itachi sambil membuka tudungnya**

**"Aku Uchiha Itachi," sasuke tiba-tiba mengaktifkan sharingan dua tomoenya dan maju menyerang Itachi dengan sebilah Kunai di Tangannya**

**"Jangan ceroboh, Sasuke," ujar Kakashi memanggil Sasuke tapi terlambat karena Sasuke tampak telah bertarung dengan Itachi **

**"Kau Juga siapa?" Ujar kakashi sambil melihat sosok yang tak dikenalnya **

**"Kheh..kheh aku memang tak seterkenal Itachi, namun pasti kalian tahu siapa aku," ujar Naruto sambil membuka tudung saji dan Jubah Akatsukinya**

**"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Naruto dengan seringaian lebarnya, matanya bernafsu untuk segera membunuh, diambilnya Kunai dan dengan cepat dilemparnya**

**"Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu," kunai yang tadi berjumlah 1 kini menjadi 100 kunai, Naruto melempar Bom Asap untuk mengurangi penglihatan team seven menangkis kunai **

**Trank...Trank, Suara dentingan Kunai dan Kunai dua benda logam Itu beradu , Kakashi sudah sedari tadi mengaktifkan Sharingannya **

**"Sakura dan Aku , sebaiknya Bantu Sasuke," ujar Kakashi di balik kepulan Asap "Aku Bisa melawaannya seorang sensei," usul menma**

**"Memang itu tujuan ku," ujar kakashi, menma merapal handseal **

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa," disemburkannya Angin untuk menghilang kabut Itu, tampak tubuh sakura, menma dan kakashi yang sedikit agak terluka**

**Itachi Vs Sasuke, Sakura Dan Kakashi **

**"Sasuke-kun, kami datang!" Pekik Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke **

**"Cih Aku tidak mau diganggu," ujar Sasuke sinis "Sasuke, sadarlah dia Missing-nin Rank S," tenang kakashi **

**"Aku tak peduli," ujar Sasuke keras kepala. "Bagus, Otouto, penyiksaanmu akan bertambah," ujar Itachi datar, Itachi merapal segel dengan cepat **

**"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu," Itachi menyemburkan Bola Api dari Mulutnya**

**"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu," ujar Sasuke selepas merapal handseal, menyemburkan bola api seukuran milik Itachi menyebabkan Asap yang menggangu Pemandangan**

**Tampak disana Mata Itachi yang mulai berputar menjadi Mangekyou **

**"Tsukoyomi," **

**Di Ruang Gelap Itu terdapatlah kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura, **

**"Di Dunia Tsukoyomi kalian akan disiksa," ujar Itachi sambil menyiksa mereka semua untuk menghambat perjalanan mereka mengkikuti Ujian Chuunin yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi **

**Mereka Semua Pun Pingsan dalam keadaan mental yang tersiksa, Itachi berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah datar **

**Naruto Vs Menma **

**"Menma Sudah lama aku Ingin melawanmu," ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai **

**"Anak Sial, kau akan kalah," ujar Menma menatap Naruto dengan benci sambil menatap matanya "Kau salah menatapku, Menma." ujar Naruto dan Menma pun Masuk genjutsu Naruto**

**"Mugen: Kasegui," tampaklah Menma yang tengah diikat serta Naruto yang tampak menyeringai **

**Naruto menusuk-nusuk Dada Menma di Genjutsu Itu membuat keadaan mental Menma menjadi lemah dan akhirnya Jatuh Pingsan **

**"Baru Begitu saja Kau sudah Pingsan," ujar Naruto tertawa dan beranjak dari sana**

** To Be Contineud**

**"Terbaik tak chapter tadi, tulislah di Review dengan Handstag #D&MS."**

**Yoshee... Words mulai meningkat**

**A/N: Ino dan Anko sama-sama menjadi yang terbanyak dalam Voting, saya buat voting kedua **

**(Ino)**

**(Anko) **

**(Mini Harem) **

**Kalau pilih Mini harem ya slotnya Ino dan Anko **

**Akhir kata Review selalu **


	5. Chapter 5 (Two Member New's Akatsuki)

DAM5

**Note: Saya nggak Jadi Re-Make Ficnya.. Fic Remakenya di apus Udah ancur sih.. Tapi gak apa-apalah.. Disini udah banyak yang ngereview.. Sayang kalau nggak dilanjut.. Kalau ada yang salah, anggap aja angin berlalu.. Keep Reading **

Semua Anggota **Team Seven **Pingsan Akibat Terkena **Genjutsu** dari Duo Akatsuki, Alasan si Pain mengirim Naruto dan Itachi agar sama-sama bisa bertemu saudara mereka. Dan Alasan tidak menangkap Menma karena nanti saja...

Sedangkan Itu, Duo Akatsuki itu telah pulang ke Gua.. Dilain Pihak.. Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.. Mengirim ANBU untuk mencari **Team Seven **yang seharusnya sudah pulang dari misi**. **Dan ia marah besar ketika melihat semua anggota **Team Seven **pulang dalam keadaan pingsan "Sial! Siapa yang membuat mereka pingsan!" Gertak sang Yondaime, ia tak habis pikir.. Siapa yang membuat semua kekacauan ini

"Maaf. **Yondaime-sama**. Hamba tak tahu.." **Neko **mewakili teman-temannya berkata.. Ia sedikit membungkuk di hadapan Hokage itu. Minato memijit keningnya sesaat "Ya sudah. Kalian boleh pergi"

Dan semua ANBU pun pergi.. Meninggalkan Minato yang masih duduk merenung..

**Gua Kanabi **

Di depan pintu inilah, Naruto dan Itachi tegak berdiri.. Gua yang sudah dilepas **Fuinnya **oleh sang Pemuda Uchiha.. Lalu, mereka berdua masuk.. Naruto berlari cepat ke arah Pein "Maaf.. **Leader-Sama **apa kamu tidak menangkap **Jinchuruki Kyubi?" **

"Saudaramu, Menma. Maksudmu?" Mata **Rinnegan **Pain sedikit mendelik "Ya"

"Belum waktunya." Ujar Pain seraya diam

"Kenapa?"

"Kita akan memulainya nanti, belum saatnya organisasi ini bergerak cepat.."

"Hm, Baiklah.."

мά̲Laм di Gua Akatsuki begitu tenang, tak ada suara riuh disana.. Masih Hening sesaat.. Walau di dalam masih ada aktifitas

"Mulai Sekarang, Aku mengumumkan Naruto Namika-"

"Naruto saja" sahut Naruto tak terima dipanggil Namikaze. Ia lebih baik disebut Naruto saja

Jujur.. Pein tak suka orang menyela omongannya, tapi, yah! Mau bagaimana lagi... "Ya. Mulai sekarang, Aku mengumumkan Naruto sebagai anggota Akatsuki.. Dengan Partner Tobi.." Pein mengakhiri kata-katanya sejenak "Cincin?" Gumam Kakuzu bertanya pada Pein.. Naruto sudah mendapat Jubah dan lain-lain.. Hanya tinggal Cincin lah yang belum "Ah! Itu tiga hari lagi.. Aku akan buat yang baru.. Mirip ular tua bangka itu.. Jam 8 tiga hari lagi, datanglah ke Ruangku.. Ambil cincinnya.. Bersama Tobi, aku akan memberi kalian misi.. Dan semua boleh bubar."

**Skip Time 3 hari **

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang 5 menit membuat dua orang sudah berangkat menuju ruangan bos mereka, Pain..

Satu berpenampilan Rambut hitam Jabrik dan mata Oranyeke ruby-rubyan. Satu lagi berpenampilan Rambut Hitam Spikey dengan wajah yang tertutup topeng orange spiral mirip lolipop.

"Tobi-**sensei**, kita akan menemui Leaders 'kan?" Tanya Naruto pada senseinya ini "Mulai sekarang, panggil saja aku Tobi.. Aku akan berpura-pura idiotz dan bodoh di organisasi ini, paham" jelas Tobi

"Kenapa?"

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu"

"Masih kata-kata itu, heh"

"Ya sudah. Ayo pergi"

Sesaat dua Lelaki itu langsung saja berjalan menuju Ruang Leaders mereka. Tak disangka orang bertindik dan bermata Rinnegan Itu sudah menunggu mereka di ruangannya "Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Katanya saat melihat duo Akatsuki New yang berada di hadapannya "Saya kemari untuk mengambil cincin saya yang semalam anda janjikan, **Pein-sama**." Kata Naruto sopan. Ia tahu, ini Ketua di Akatsuki. Walau itu agak formal sih

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku, **Leaders-sama."**

"Baiklah.." Naruto menyetujui ucapan Itu "Jadi, hm?"

"Ini Cincinmu.." Pein menyerahkan sebuah cincin yang harus dimiliki setiap Anggota Akatsuki. Ia terpaksa bermalam untuk membuat Cincin yang baru. Salahkan si ular tua bangka itu yang pergi diam-diam dari Akatsuki sambil membawa cincinnya

Penampilan Cincin Itu amat mirip dengan yang dipunya Orochimaru. Yang membedakan hanya ukuran. Karena Naruto masih~lah **12 tahun **

Dengan segera saja, tanpa perlu diperintah oleh sang Leaders. Bocah berkulit sawo masak itu memakai Cincin Itu di Ibu Jari kirinya. Ukuran agak besar. Jadi lebih cocok di Ibu Jari "Ada misi, 'kan.. Hm..?" Kini giliran Tobi yang bersuara. Lelaki bertopeng spiral lolipop itu bertanya dengan nada agak cempreng

"Ada, misi kalian adalah..."

. . . . . . .

...

Bocah bermodel rambut Raven pantat ayam itu berdiam diri di Ranjang tempat tidurnya, ia dirumah Sakit sekarang. Ia tak nyaman di rumah sakit. Rasanya ia ingin pulang.. Tapi, setiap harinya ia tak pernah tidur.. Kenangan buruk Klan Uchiha selalu menghantuinya.. Si Pembunuh.. Mantan ANBU konoha yang kemarin ia jumpai... Uchiha Itachi.. Seorang dari klan uchiha yang membantai klannya hanya dalam semalam

Ia memakan tomat yang telah dipotong, langsung dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Tomat itu hanya dicuci dan langsung dimakan. Tak dimasak sayur atau sebagainya. Lagipula ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, bukan? Hm...

Ujian **Chuunin **sudah terlewat dan kacau balau. Di tahap ke-**4 **desa Konoha diserang oleh Alianshi **Suna-Oto**, Invasi ini dipimpin oleh sang **Kazekage** palsu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ular tua bangka itu... Orochimaru

Yang menjanjikannya kekuatan.. Yang membuatnya mendapat **'segel kutukan' **yang membuatnya ingin menjadi muridnya. Tapi, ia tak tahu apakah ada niat tertentu dibalik kemisteriusan ular itu...

Ia berdiri dari ranjangnya seketika.. Tapi, baru saja ia ingin melihat awan yang cerah di balik tirai jendela. Sosok Gadis bermata **emerald s**udah menahan tangannya.. Membuatnya harus kembali terduduk di ranjang putih itu..

"Apa maumu, sih!" Bentak Sasuke kepada Rekan Seteamnya, Haruno Sakura "Kau masih harus beristirahat" kata Sakura sehalus mungkin, lembut...

"Kau juga. Kau masih belum sembuh total 'kan?!" Gertak Sasuke sesaat, Ia menepis tangan Sakura yang menggengam lengannya. Dengan kasar.. Membuat tangan sang pemilik sedikit memerah. Sakura meringis

"Kau Kejam!" Seru Sakura. Ia tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Itu sudah jauh menetes

"Kau yang kejam!" Balas Sasuke kemudian menyeret paksa tangan sang gadis... Membuka pintu kamar rumah sakitnya. Ia mencempakkan Gadis Itu begitu saja.. Sembarangan

Hampir saja kepala Gadis Haruno Itu menabrak vas bunga.. Untungnya sang bungsu Uchiha dari pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto Itu tak mendorongnya amat keras.. Saat ia lihat Pemuda Itu sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Ia hanya bisa menangis disana.. Terperosot di dinding rumah sakit

...

...

Sasuke menutup pintu dan menslotnya. Menguncinya. Ia tak ingin diganggu saat ini. Menghela nafas panjang. Si bocah Uchiha Itu juga terperosot di dinding kamarnya.. Ia melihat dua bayangan diluar. Ia segera berlari ke arah sana. Membuka Jendela serta Tirainya. Matanya membulat seketika

"Kau!"

...

...

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?" Seluas senyum terukir di wajah lawan bicaranya. Sasuke menggeram, masih bisanya ia tersenyum saat ini

"Namikaze Naruto, hm. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Naruto.. Aku tak memerlukan marga sialan itu lagi.."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku.."

"Ah baiklah.." Dirinya diam sejenak "Aku menjemputmu."

"Kita akan kemana. Jelaskan!"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dari awal.." Dan cerita Naruto pun mulai

**Flashback **

**Naruto sudah menerima Cincin dari Pein. Tobi bertanya misi apa yang telah dijanjikan oleh sang Leaders **

**"Ada.. Misi kalian adalah..." Pein menggantungkan sejenak kalimatnya "Menjemput Uchiha Sasuke" **

**"Apa?!" Teriak Pemuda Pirang Itu. Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa coba harus membawa Uchiha Sasuke segala. Untuk apa ini? Apakah ketua tak berpikir akan adanya Itachi di Organisasi Ini. Pastinya Sasuke akan marah besar dan niat untuk membunuh Itachi akan keluar **

**"Itachi akan menjelaskannya. Ia kini tak ingin Otouto nya kesepian. Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi ia memaksa akan keluar dari Organisasi Ini. Hah.. Dia masih berguna, aku tak akan membiarkannya keluar begitu saja.." Pein mengakhiri kalimatnya.. Naruto dan Tobi terdiam. Mereka hanya bisa mengganguk dan keluar dari ruangan Pein..**

End of Flashback

"Apa yang ingin diceritakan Itachi?! Katakan padaku" Kata Sasuke keras. Ia jadi penasaran akan cerita Naruto tadi "Bukankah lebih baik kau sendiri yang mencari tahunya. Dengan ikut dengan kami, hm? Kau juga boleh bergabung dengan Akatsuki." Bukan Naruto-lah yang menjawab melainkan partnernya

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau saja yang mengatakannnya, Naruto.."

"Ah dia Tobi" Naruto berkata.. Ia merahasiakan kalau ia murid Tobi.. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan memanggil Tobi sensei bila waktunya belum tepat '**akting yang bagus Naruto'** seulas terukir senyum dibalik topeng Tobi. Mata Sharingannya menatap lekat-lekat Naruto. "Baiklah, Aku Ikut dengan kalian.." Kata Sasuke

"Cepatlah... Gunakan **Chakra Legs.."** Kata Tobi dan Chakra mulai terselimuti di kakinya "Kita tak punya banyak waktu.."

Dan mereka ber-tiga segera meloncat di dahan dan rerantingan pohon. Meloncat cepat saat akhirnya Tobi berhenti sejenak "Aku merasakan chakra Juinjutsu di depan.. Sekitar 2 Kilo Meter."

Katanya.. Dan dua orang di belakangnya juga ikut memberhentikan laju lompatan mereka

"Siapa. Tobi?"

"Aku Rasa Ini anak buah Orochimaru..!" Tegas Tobi "Kita harus cepat! Aku tak mau kau terambil oleh sang ular bangka itu, Sasuke!"

"Memangnya kenapa.." Si bungsu Uchiha itu bersuara "Mereka akan menjemputku dan melatihku 'kan?"

"Kau bodoh.. Dia berniat mengambil tubuhmu karena **Sharingan-mu**, ia tak berhasil mendapatkan tubuh kakakmu, Itachi.. Dia kalah telak.."

Sasuke tak menyangka Sang Kakak bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru dengan mudah, Percuma saja nanti ia berguru ke ular tua bangka itu. Lagipula ia sudah ada di Akatsuki. Ia akan mendengar sesuatu dari kakaknya. Ia yakin itu.

"Ayo, Cepat!" Kini Sasuke yang memerintah. Ia memimpin jalan. Tapi, Tobi mendahuluinya.. Ia sudah mengaliri chakra di kakinya. Begitu pula Naruto "Kenapa kalian begitu cepat.. Apa karena chakra?"

"Ya.." Jawab dua akatsuki itu serempak "Oh." Balas Sang Uchiha juga ikut dengan duo Akatsuki Itu... Menggunakan **Chakra Legs **

Tapi, Perjalanan mereka harus dihadang oleh Empat Ninja Bunyi.. Tobi menghela nafasnya.. Meregangkan Jarinya.. Kedua partnernya tak bisa diandalkan saat ini.. Empat Ninja di depannya bukanlah ninja main-main.. Mereka setingkat **Jounin **"Berhati-hatilah kalian. Saling melindungi." **Pesan** Tobi, Ia tak ingin Cucu dari senseinya serta adik dari temannya kenapa-kenapa.. Sudah cukup Ia kehilang cintanya, Nohara Rin

"Baik!" Sahut mereka kompak, dalam hitungan detik, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menyiapkan sebilah kunai di tangan mereka masing-masing

"Cepat serahkan bocah baju biru itu.." Kata seseorang bertubuh Gempal nan Gendut, Jirobou namanya "Dengan Badan Gendutmu mengingatkan ku akan Chouji.. Gendut.. Gendut!" Naruto tertawa keras. Ninja apa yang Gendut "Hei kalau kau tidak niat jadi ninja yang tidak usah. Kuyakin kau lebih sering makan daripada berlatih apapun bertarung.." Tawa dari sang bocah pirang makin terdengar.. Namun dibalik ini.. Inilah rencananya

"Apa katamu..!" Aura hitam pekat mulai menyelimuti tubuh Jirobou.. Sebaran bintik-bintik hitam telah menyebar di wajahnya.. Tak biasa ia marah seperti ini.. Menurutnya di ninja bunyi justru Tayuya yang tampak tak mengontrol emosinya

"Wah! Si gendut sudah berubah.. Dan kau siapa lagi? Manusia laba-laba jadian.. Tangan dan kaki saja nggak seperti manusia normal.. Kau pasti hasil perkawinan silang manusia dan laba-laba 'kan? Jangan harap bisa jadi seperti **Spider**-Man, lebih baik kau pulang dan minum susu lalu pasang pierching di hidungmu.. Potong tangan dan kaki mu yang kelebihan itu.. " Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya.. Sedangkan Tobi hanya melihat. Ia tahu Naruto memancing emosinya

"Apa katamu.." Kini Justru aura pekat hitam yang tersebar di tubuh Kidoumaru.. Sama seperti Jirobou.. Dan usaha Naruto berhasil membuat keempat Ninja Bunyi Itu mengaktifkan **segel Joutai 1 **"kau sengaja memancing emosi mereka, heh?" Kekeh Tobi dibalik topengnya "sudah kuduga kau akan tahu.." Sekilas Naruto menatap Sasuke yang bergidik

"Tak perlu takut, kau bisa berubah seperti mereka.." Kilahnya "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya "Akan kuberi tahu nanti." Naruto mulai menyiapkan Empat Kunai di tangannya.. Melemparnya ke arah Empat Ninja Itu.. Mereka hanya menangkap Itu dengan tangannya

Tapi mereka salah.. Mereka tiba-tiba merasa tubuh mereka tak bisa digerakkan. Muncul seringai tipis di bibir Naruto "Kalian telah masuk perangkapku.. Ternyata kalian bodoh.. Kunai itu sudah kuberi Racun.. Dan kalian akan seperti itu terus... Hanya aku yang punya penawarnya.."

Sebenarnya bukan Ia pencipta Racun Itu.. Tapi teman se-Akatsukinya, Akasuna No Sasori

**Flashback **

Naruto sudah dua hari tak melakukan apa-apa di Akatsuki.. Ia berjalan menuju ruang yang amat gelap.. Tapi dibalik ruangan itu.. Ada Haruno Sasori bersama boneka Hiruko dan boneka **kazekage **ke 3 nya

"Sedang apa, Sasori. Hn.."

"Membuat Boneka.." Kata Sasori lalu menuangkan sedikit cairan hitam ke senbonnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam mulut Boneka Itu "Apa cairan hitam itu?"

"Ini Racun."

"Boleh aku minta.."

Tak ingin ditanyai lama-lama segera saja sasori melemparkan sebotol cairan hitam itu ke arah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menyambar botol itu dan berjalan keluar

**End Of Flashback **

"Tak kusangka, kau cerdik.." Titah Sasuke seraya tersenyum.. Bocah yang ia anggap dulu tak berbakat soal Ninja kini justru menjadi lebih cerdik

"Hehe.."

Dibalik Itu.. Tobi langsung mengaktifkan **'Mangekyou Sharingan' **nya. Api hitam langsung keluar. Dan membakar keempat ninja bunyi itu "Aku kira mereka kuat.. Cuman kunai yang dilumuri racun saya bisa melumpuhkan mereka dengan mudah.."

"Hehehe.." Naruto dan Sasuke tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mereka ber-tiga pergi dari tempat yang sudah terbakar itu


	6. Chapter 6 (Kimimaro)

Dam6

**Naruto U., Obito U./Tobi, Sasuke U., Akatsuki, **

**Balas Review :::::: **

**Nokia 7610: nih udah lanjut **

**Mytakazazhan12: Thanks sarannya **

**Uzumaki-Irat: Thanks dah Review sama pujiannya **

**The KidSNo OppAi: nih udah lanjut **

**Reyvanrifqi: udah next nih.. **

**HadiNamikaze: memang sengaja dicepetin alurnya.. Hehehe... **

**Aldo. : Ya.. **

**Awim Saluja: hehe pairnya satu doang... **

**OneeKyuuChan: Terima kasih kritikannya **

** .330: Ya..**

**Gugur Daun: Ya.. Elemen Naruto hanya dua.. Kekkei Genkai akan dipikirkan tapi Sharingan, Ms dan EMS udah pasti.. Ada Godlike ada juga nggak.. Akan diusahakan **

**Mushtafa Hilmiy No Axcell: ada penjelasannya nanti **

**Firdaus Minato: wah kalau Lemon saya nggak berani, tuh! Hehee.. Masih kecil... Belum 18+ masih 13 hehee... Saya masih muda.. Kalau 6 tahun lagi dijamin lemon bisa**

Tapi note dulu ::: Pairnya udah ditentukan.. Nggak jadi mini harem.. Cuman satu Pair.. Tapi Itu masih Rahasia, Paham? Tebak kalau bisa.. Kalau anda bisa silahkan Req Fic untuk saya..

Silahkan membaca! RnR! Dont' Like Don'T Read! Enjoy

Setelah melawan Empat Ninja Oto yang menghadang perjalanan mereka tadi.. Tobi langsung berpikir.. '**Apakah mereka hanya berempat?' **Dia masih berbatin sendiri. Tak bersuara. Dirinya juga menatap hati-hati, Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang. Mengantisipisasi serangan mendadak

"Tobi, Kenapa kau menoleh belakang sedari tadi?" Tanya Uchiha lain selain dirinya, Sasuke

"Siapa tahu ada yang menyerang tak terduga dari belakang, hm?" Suaranya seketika... Suasana masih hening.. Berlari dan Meloncat di danting Pohon membuat mereka kecapekan.. Hari juga sudah Siang.. Matahari juga buktinya sudah diatas kepala.. Membuat mereka menghentikan perjalanan mereka sejenak

"Aku merasa chakraku terkuras.." Titah Sasuke yang sudah duduk bersandar di pohon besar.. Ia sedang berusaha mengumpulkan chakranya..

"Wajar saja.." Gumam Naruto yang sudah duduk di samping Sasuke "Kau akan Tahu.. Biar Tobi saja yang menjelaskannya.."

Sasuke hanya menurut.. Sedangkan Tobi memanjat di dahan pohon.. Ia berkata sejenak "Chakra Legs itu teknik mempercepat lari dengan mengalirkan chakra di kaki, chakra akan berkurang terus-menerus.."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak terkuras chakranya?" Pemuda bermarga Uchiha Itu kembali bertanya kepada duo Akatsuki yang mungkin menerutnya adalah seniornya.. Mungkin, walau ia tak begitu mengakuinya..

"Kami mempunyai Chakra yang berlimpah.." Jawab Duo Akatsuki Itu serempak nan kompak.. Tak salah Pein mempartnerkan mereka berdua.. Yang satu agak berisik nan Idiot... Dan yang satunya Pemuda yang berusaha tenang nan pendiam.. Tapi, usaha itu belum membuahkan hasil.. Dekat dengan orang Idiot agak susah sih...

"Wah, kalian memang hebat, **Senpai**." Puji Sasuke kepada dua seniornya Itu "Jangan memuji dulu, Sasuke. Aku merasakan chakra **Juinjutsu **lagi. Satu Orang." Seru Tobi. Ia langsung terjun dari dahan itu dan siap bersiaga saja.

Tapp...

Seseorang dengan pakaian Kimono putih dengan tanda di dahinya mendarat mulus disana. Menatap Tajam ketiga orang di hadapannya.. Melihat musuh lagi.. Naruto langsung saja bangkit dari posisinya.. Menepuk Jubahnya yang dirasa berdebu.. Pemuda Namikaze Itu langsung menatap musuhnya tak kalah sengit nan tajam...

Sedangkan Ninja yang ditatap tajam oleh Naruto Itu menatap lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke "Ikut Aku"

Sasuke hanya berjalan dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping Naruto "Untuk Apa?"

"Orochimaru**-sama**, mencarimu.. Ia akan memberikan kekuatan padamu.."

"Kau pikir aku bisa dibodohi.. Kau tahu, Aku hanya akan dimanfaatkan olehnya.. Dia tak akan pernah melatihku kalau ia tak memanfaatkan sesuatu dariku.. Dasar Ular Licik!" Seru Sasuke. Ia sudah hina untuk bergabung dengan ular tua itu.. Yang dikatakan merupakan **Otokage **di desa Otogakure

"Kau salah telah menolak Orochimaru**-Sama**." Katanya lagi.. Panggil saja Nama Aslinya, Kimimaro.. Seorang Anak Buah kepercayaan Orochimaru.. Menjadi Ninja Otogakure yang mungkin akan berkembang pesat.. Tapi, sayangnya.. Ia terkena penyakit yang sampai sekarang tak diketahui apa nama penyakit itu dan bagaimana cara mengobatinya?

Pelayan Orochimaru yang sering menggunakan baju Ungu-Putih dan berkacamata.. Kabuto Yakushi Namanya. Ninja yang merupakan **Medis-Nin **kemampuan Kabuto mungkin hampir setara dengan legenda dari salah satu legenda** sannin, **Senju Tsunade. Dia saja hanya dapat memberi obat dan pengobatan terapi.. Hanya itu untuk membuat umur Kimimaro tambah panjang.. Walaupun hanya sedikit

Merasa Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja.. Daripada memikirkan hal-hal yang ia masih bingung asal-usulnya, lebih baik dia melawan ketiga musuhnya Ini, tentunya musuh Ini bukan main-main.. Dari Jubahnya.. Ini **Akatsuki **

Tapi tunggu, Sasuke juga mengenakan Jubah yang sama dengan dua orang lainnya, bermotif Awan merah dan diluarnya bewarna hitam.. Tuannya, Orochimaru juga pernah bergabung di organisasi ini, tapi tak lama ia keluar saat tak berhasil mengambil tubuh buruan nya, tubuh Itachi Uchiha

Itachi dengan mudah membalikkan pengaruh ilusi Orochimaru dengan **Sharingannya. **Kini Ia sudah mengeluarkan kedua Pedang dari dua Telapak Tangannya.. Pedang Itu bukanlah pedang sembarangan Itu adalah Tulang "Apa yang Ia keluarkan!" Sontak dua Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut melihatnya, kedua pedang keluar dari telapak tangan, itu mustahil!

"Pengetahuan kalian masih rendah rupanya.. Kalau begitu kalian tak pantas di **Akatsuki.** Begini, Aku Jelaskan singkat.. Dia klan Kaguya.. Ia memiliki kemampuan manipulasi tulang.. Biasa di sebut **Kekkei Genkai.. **Makanya bisa memunculkan tulang dari bagian tubuh manapun" jelas Tobi

"Katanya singkat itu Panjang!" Teriak Naruto "Ya Betul.." Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Naruto

"Sudahlah, Aku terkejut ada orang seperti dia.."

Tobi terkejut melihat keberadaan seorang klan Kaguya disini.. Klan yang sudah punah seperti klan Fuma dan juga klannya, Uchiha.. Juga klan Yuki serta Uzumaki dan lain-lain... Klan yang paling hanya menyisakan beberapa anggota klannya "Kau sama dengan kami.. Kami dibuang dan dimanfaatkan.."

Memang betul perkataan Tobi, ia dimanfaatkan oleh Uchiha Madara. Tapi ia terpaksa menerima.. Begitu pula Naruto yang tampaknya dimanfaatkan oleh si mata ungu Itu, Pein.. Dan Sasuke yang ingin dimanfaatkan oleh Orochimaru

"Heh.. Ikut dengan kalian.. Kalahkan dulu aku!"

Alasan Tobi mengajak Kimimaro ikut dengannya adalah..

Pertama, ia merupakan klan kaguya.. Mungkin bermanfaat bagi Akatsuki karena kemampuan uniknya.. Memanipulasi Tulang

Kedua, Akatsuki berusaha untuk memperbanyak Anggotanya

Ketiga, Ia akan mengambil orang terlantar yang tersisa.. Klan-klan yang sudah punah.. Kemungkinannya seperti ia mengambil Sasuke. Walau itu hal mutlak dari Itachi dan Pein. Tapi, Ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama...

"Heh.. Mengalahkanmu.. Itu gampang.." Dalam seketika Tobi sudah berpindah menggunakan **Jigoku Ido nya **dan berada di belakang Kimimaro. Ia mengeluarkan Rantainya dan mengikat Tubuh Kimimaro menggunakan Rantainya.. Mengalirkan Chakranya untuk memperkuat Rantainya

Bukanlah Muda mengalahkan sang keturunan Kaguya.. Ia berusaha memotong rantai Tobi dengan Pedangnya yang cukup Tajam..

Memang perlu waktu lama untuk memutuskan rantai itu.. Tapi...

**Chat...**

Rantai milik Tobi berhasil putus akibat tekanan pedang tulang Kimimaro, serasa sudah lepas dari eratan Rantai Itu.. Kimimaro mengambil loncatan kebelakang, menghindari sejenak pertarungan

**Tapp.. **

Ia mendarat sempurna di pohon lainnya. Menjauh dulu seraya memikirkan srategi. Dirinya tidaklah bodoh. Dia harus berpikir masak-masak sebelum bertindak. Tidak seperti keempat temannya yang akhirnya hanya mati sia-sia

Tempat ini banyak pepohonan, bukanlah pilihan bagus.. Ia akhirnya mengambil langkah mundur kembali. Tentu saja ketiga Akatsuki itu kaget akan kemunduran Kimimaro "Dasar Pengecut!" Ketus Naruto tak suka karena lawannya pergi begitu saja, tanpa perlawanan..

"Dia tak pengecut, aku tahu dia memikirkan srategi. Dia tipikal orang yang tidak bodoh. Tak seperti keempat temannya yang mudah terpancing emosi dan menyerang tak karuan" Jelas Tobi, ia tahu.. Pastilah Kimimaro sedang mengatur srategi... Tiga lawan satu? Hm. Sama saja mencari mati jika menyerang blak-blakan

"Sama saja pengecut namanya.." Kini giliran Sasuke berkata "kau jangan banyak bicara dulu, kita juga harus pergi 'kan?"

Beriringan langkah tapak kaki mereka menyelusuri pepohonan itu.. Sampai di tengah hutan yang terpisah oleh padang Rumput.. Disitulah, Kimimaro berdiri gagah.. Tobi menghentikan langkahnya "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Hm.." Gumam Tobi saat kedua Akatsuki lainnya sudah mendarat di sebelahnya, Naruto menyeringai tipis pada Kimimaro

"Aku ingin melawan musuh yang kuat...!"

Dalam langkah seribu Naruto berlari maju, Kimimaro masih tetap di tempatnya.. Menunggu arahan serangan Naruto **"Kagebunshin No Jutsu." **

Di sebelah Naruto muncullah dua orang, satu di kiri dan kanan.. Mereka saling berpencar hingga Kimimaro tak tau yang mana yang asli karena begitu cepat

Seseorang dari kanan hendak menghantamkan lututnya ke kepala Kimimaro.. Ditahan Pemuda Kaguya itu dengan Pedang Tulangnya.. Ia juga menusuk perut Naruto dengan Pedangnya

Pooft...

Satu bunshin menghilang saat dihantam Kimimaro dengan pedangnya.. Melihat dua orang sekaligus sisa yang maju kehadapannya.. Ia menghunuskan dua pedang tulang

Pofft..

Tapi, dua Naruto itu adalah Bunshin, dimana diri Naruto yang asli? Kimimaro memutar matanya berulang-ulang ke kanan-kiri-atas-bawah-dan belakang.. Ia tak bisa anggap enteng dengan musuhnya. Salah langkah sedikit bisa mati dia?

Karena hanya memerhatikan Naruto saja.. Ia lupa dengan dua **Akatsuki **lainnya. Sasuke sudah berlari ke arahnya hingga jaraknya hanya berkisar dua meteran.. Amat sulit menghindar dengan cepat ia mencabut tulang di bahunya.. Menariknya perlahan.. Dan luka di bahu itu menutup

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan **Chidori **di tangan kirinya, di tangan kanannya ada dua **Shuriken. **Ia melemparnya.. Kimimaro menahan shuriken itu dengan tulang di tangannya, Sasuke terkejut. Tapi, jaraknya dengan Kimimaro sudah termasuk ideal, saatnya telah tiba..

"**Chidori" **

Trank..

Chidori beradu dengan Pedang Kimimaro, amat sengit.. Mereka masih bertahan "Tulang ini bukanlah tulang biasa.. Ini dibuat dari kepadatan cairan asam" jelas Kimimaro yang akhirnya menyerang balik, Sasuke tertekan.. Tobi tetap di tempatnya.. Ia malah loncat-loncat menyaksikan pertarungan.. Biasalah, pura-pura idiot "Ayo Sasuke, hajar dia hyatt.. Hyatt"

Sasuke sudah tertekan saat ini, beberapa detik lagi **Chidorinya **akan menghilang dan ia harus merasakan hantaman tulang itu, tapi ada suara dibalik semak.. Muncullah Naruto disana dengan bola mangkok chakra berwarna biru

"**Rasengan" **Naruto memberikan tekanan untuk membantu **chidori **Sasuke.. Justru sekarang Kimimaro yang amat tertekan.. Dua justru sekaligus.. Ia akhirnya.. Tobi mengambil inisiatif sekarang "**Jigoku Ido" **Tobi muncul dibelakang Kimimaro tanpa sepengatahuan Kimimaro sendiri.. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu menyeringai tipis.. Mereka menghindar ke kiri dan kanan.. Kimimaro hanya heran, jelas-jelas dirinya sudah tertekan kok kedua Akatsuki itu malah menghentikan serangan mereka

Brakk...

Dirinya merasa terlempar akibat sebuah hantaman di rusuknya.. Mungkin saat ini tulangnya sudah patah.. Tendangan itu amat keras. Ia sudah tahu pelakunya, ya.. Sosok bertopeng oranye yang lompat-lompat idiot tadi

Pastinya ia menggunakan chakra, tendangan itu kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat dari tendangan biasa..

Tapp...

Kimimaro mendarat jauh di padang rumput sambil memegangi letak tulang rusuknya yang amat sakit..

2 menit..

Serangan belum terlancar dari kedua kubu... Masih terdiam, tampaknya mengatur srategi.. Tapi kita tidak tahu itu?

Kimimaro sudah berjalan ringan sambil memegang dua pedang tulang padat.. Ia sudah berhasil meregenarasi tulangnya? Ingat! Ia klan Kaguya kemampuan memanipulasi tulang dan juga meregenerasi tulang dengan cepat

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut melihat itu.. Tobi sih hanya tampak biasa-biasa saja.. Tapi dibalik Topengnya, ia tersenyum simpul.. "Bagaimana mungkin, Tobi.. Jelas-jelas kau menendangnya amat kuat.. Mungkin tulang rusuknya patah, tapi ini? Dia baik-baik saja.." Gumam Naruto sambil menatap Kimimaro yang berjalan walau masih pelan. "Ya, Betul.." Dan Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Naruto

Tobi tersenyum di balik topengnya, yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat Naruto dan Sasuke "Kalian ingat yang kujelaskan? Begini.. Klan Kaguya memanipulasi tulang.. Selain hanya dapat mencabut tulang dari tubuh mereka.. Mereka juga dapat meregerenasi tulang mereka dengan cepat.."

"Ya, Betul. Hanya sekitar dua menit-an.." Kata Sasuke yang kini membenarkan ucapan Tobi "Coba Aku lawan dia... One by One!" Tantang Sasuke pada Kimimaro

"Tapi.." Naruto hendak mencegat tapi ditahan Tobi "Biarlah. Kita saksikan saja. Kalau ia kalah. Aku dan kau kan masih ada.." Gumam Tobi "Kita tentukan dulu seberapa kuat Sasuke,"

"Baiklah.."

**SASUKE VS KIMIMARO. **

"Lumayan juga melawanmu.. Seseorang dari Klan Kaguya? Heh... Anak buah Orochimaru, ya? Mau saja dimanfaatkan olehnya"

"Aku tak pernah dimanfaatkan oleh Orochimaru**-Sama**, yang ada dia amat peduli padaku.. Aku selalu di rawat saat sakit..." Kata Kimimaro datar "Memangnya tahu apa, kau..."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Orochimaru itu bermuka dua.. Di depan perlakuannya ini.. Yah dibelakangnya lain lagi.. Di depannya peduli.. Dibelakangnya hendak menikam"

"Lalu kenapa ia selalu rawat aku saat sakit.. Kenapa?!" Seru Kimimaro "Jadi kau jangan banyak bicara... Orochimaru**-Sama **adalah Idolaku... Ingat Itu!"

"Kau mengidolakan manusia ular? Sungguh memalukan.. Kau tahu, kau dirawat hanya untuk dijadikan wadah tubuh... Tentu saja si Orochimaru itu tak ingin wadahnya sakit! Ingat Itu!"

Kimimaro terdiam sejenak.. Menatap Rumput yang berhembusan pergi terkena angin.. Ia ingin hidup bebas.. Tak dikurung terus-terusan di jeruji besi.. Atau di dalam Tabung Oksigen. Tapi tetap ia teguh pada pendiriannya, keras kepala... Seperti Peribahasa **Bagai Membelah Air**

"Terserah... Aku ingin mati sekarang..." Mendengar kata-kata itu justru Tobi yang sedang menyaksikan adu mulut kaget. Tak boleh senjata hebat seperti Kimimaro mati.. Hendak ia turun dari dahan pohon itu, tapi Naruto mencegatnya

"Terserah dia **Sensei**." **Dan Tobi **pun hanya berdiam di sebelah Naruto...

"Kau ingin kubunuh, Bagus! Dengan begini si ular tua bangka itu akan berterimakasih padaku membuang anak buah bangkotan yang bodoh dan kerjanya hanya sakit-sakitan.. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah menahan sakitmu 'kan?"

"Aku bukan bergerak menggunakan tubuhku lagi.. Sasuke... Ini kekuatan tekad!"

"Kimimaro, kenapa kau tahu namaku.."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Dari orang bertopeng itu.." Ujar Sasuke "Dan Jawab pertanyaanku.."

"Karena kau Incaran Orochimaru**-Sama..."** Kimimaro menghentikan ucapannya

"Akan kubawa ke tempatnya. Meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri!"

~~~~~~~~~~**King Terry Jr**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tatapan mereka saling beradu sejenak.. Di Padang Rumput Itu. Saling memasang kuda-kuda **Taijutsu **masing-masing... Kimimaro menyilangkan kedua tulangnya.. Sasuke hanya memasang kuda-kuda biasa

Tappp...

Kimimaro dan Sasuke sama-sama berlari satu sama lain.. Jarak yang sudah semakin dekat... Kimimaro menghunuskan Pedang Tulangnya yang dihindari Sasuke dengan menunduk.. Ia arahkan pedang Itu ke arah kaki Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha melompat mundur..

Kimimaro kini hanya menggunakan satu tulang yang amat tajam... Duri-duri yang menyelimuti Pedang Tulang Itu.. Sasuke sendiri menyiapkan sebilah Kunai yang terselimuti chakra **Katon**-nya

Maju... Satu kata untuk mereka berdua.. Berlari dengan genggaman kunai erat di tangannya.. Sasuke tampak percaya diri.. Kimimaro membawa Pedang Tulangnya bukan dengan rasa percaya diri.. Melainkan rasa tekad yang mendalam. Jika ia berhasil mengalahkan bocah ini.. Ia akan langsung membawanya pergi ke tempat tuannya

**Trankk.. **

Pedang Tulang dan Kunai Sasuke beradu.. Menyebabkan percikan api kecil diantara gesekan kedua senjata itu.. Merasa Kunainya akan retak terkena pedang tulang Kimimaro yang amat keras segera mundur dan melempar Kunainya lalu mengeluarkan Kunai yang baru..

Kimimaro hanya menangkisnya dengan Tulangnya.. Kemudian ia menaruh Pedangnya saat melihat Sasuke yang mengeluarkan sebuah kunai..

Sasuke melempar kunainya.. Kimimaro menghindar ke samping **"Tenshi Sendan" **Kimimaro mengeluarkan 10 peluru tulang.. Sasuke melebarkan matanya.. Menutup matanya.. Ia tak punya jutsu penahan.. Menghindar pun sudah tak mungkin kali ini..

Tapi, Rasa Sakit tak kunjung merangsangnya.. Ia hanya mendengar sebuah teriakan yang sepertinya dari Tobi "**Katon: Karyu Hibarashi" **

Membuka mata **Onyx**-nya perlahan.. Sasuke melihat Tobi dan Naruto di depannya.. Peluru Tulang Kimimaro telah ditahan oleh Dinding Api Tobi "Yo, Sasuke. Kami akan membantu.." Ujar Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke

"Ya" gumam Sasuke setuju karena dirinya sadar akan kalah dengan Kimimaro "Tobi, tolong alihkan perhatiannya" gumam Naruto "Aku akan memberinya serangan utama"

Tobi mengganguk setuju "Baiklah"

Naruto dan Tobi pun berpencar.. Naruto ke kanan dan Tobi ke kiri.. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap di tengah.. Formasi Segitiga maut..

"**Hyatt..." **Tobi hendak melakukan **Flying Kick **yang hendak dihantamkan ke kepala kimimaro tapi hanya ditahan menggunakan tangan kanan Kimimaro.. Naruto yang sudah siap melempar beberapa Shurikennya

Kimimaro hendak menggunakan Tobi menggunakan Tameng.. Tapi itulah taktik mereka.. Tobi membuat dirinya tembus dengan **Kamui** dan shuriken itu menusuk di perut Kimimaro

**"Uhuk..Uhuk" **Kimimaro batuk-batuk saat Shuriken menancap mulus di perutnya.. Ia batuk darah..

Saat itu juga Kimimaro lengah.. Tobi menghantamkan **Flying Kick **saat ia masih dipegang kakinya oleh Kimimaro.. Ia menghantamkannya dengan kaki kiri karena kaki kanannya di tahan oleh Kimimaro

Kimimaro terhuyung memegangi kepalanya... Batuk memang sudah reda.. Tapi, ia kini merasakan sakit dibagian kepala.. Cengkramannya pada kaki Tobi pun lepas. Ia juga telah mencabut Shuriken yang menancap pada perutnya

"**Rasengan" **

Duak...

Naruto bukanlah menghantam Kimimaro menggunakan **Rasengan **melainkan Tinjunya.. Jika ia menggunakan **Rasengan **kemungkinannya Kimimaro akan pingsan

Menghampiri Kimimaro dengan langkah seribu, Naruto sampai di hadapannya, mengulurkan tangannya "Ikutlah dengan kami, maka kau tak akan menyesal nanti.."

Dan Kimimaro terpaksa meraih uluran tangan Naruto dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke markas **Akatsuki**

To Be Contineud

"Dichap ini saya usahain gak ada typo karena udah periksa.. Jika nemuin typo jangan segan-segan beritahu saya.. Hehee"

RnR...

Ada yang mau Req Fic? Atau mau jadiin fic ini crossosver bisa kalian omongkan di kolom review,

Asalkan jangan ubah pair aja sih.. Hahaaha

Keep reading

Chap 7: Pengejaran Team Gerbang Besi!

Oh ya kalau fans Naruto sejati tontonlah Naruto The Movie 7: Lost In The Tower malam ini pukul 19.00 WIB

Salam author!


	7. Chapter 7 (pengejaran team gerbang besi)

A/N: Last Chapter Season 1!

Dam7

Tak lama kemudian keempat Akatsuki itu mendarat sempurna di hadapan Gua itu.. Melepas **Barrier**-nya, Naruto langsung menciptakan bunshinnya

"**Ooudama Rasengan" **Naruto menghancur-leburkan Gua Itu, setelah itu juga, semua anggota Akatsuki mengalihkan mata mereka ke sang pembuat jurus, mereka sudah hafal betul jutsu ciptaan **Yondaime **Hokage yang divariankan oleh Naruto

**Yondaime **Hokage yang bersikap wibawa dan sopan dan kuat serta pernah membantai pasukan Iwa hanya dengan beberapa puluh menit, padahal pasukan iwa berjumlah sekitar 500-an,

Tapi, dibalik sikapnya itu, ternyata Yondaime Hokage adalah orang bodoh, semua Akatsuki tersadar. Buktinya kini, Pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di hadapan mereka, yang merupakan anak Yondaime

Dibuang? Ya.. Betul, Naruto dibuang karena sang Yondaime terlalu buta melatih seorang anaknya yang satu lagi, yang merupakan **Jinchuuruki **dari **Kyuubi No Yokou**, Menma Namikaze

Membuat Hati Naruto kesal setengah mati, dia bahkan tak menggunakan marga Ayahnya lagi karena akan kesesalannya.. Ia telah buta akan dendam dan mungkin ia akan menjadi legenda **missing-nin **terkuat, ya.. Semua anggota Akatsuki kebanyakan percaya

"Kau menghancurkannya seperti biasa, Naruto" Gumam Pein melangkah seketika menuju sang penghancur gua, dia tak menunjukkan eskpresi apa-apa karena memang diprogramkan oleh sang pengendali

"Nfufufu... Gua ini terlalu besar dan kuat, makanya harus dihancurkan.. Nfufufufu" Gumam Naruto kemudian masuk ke Gua, Pintu itu kembali dirancang oleh Kakuzu menggunakan benangnya dan menyambungkan batu-batu itu kembali

"Untungnya ada Kakuzu yang berguna ini," kata Naruto saat melihat Kakuzu yang sudah menyatukan kembali Gua Itu "Naruto, Naruto.. Gua itu tak perlu dihancurkan kau hanya perlu sebutkan mantra dan rapal handseal," kata Pein mendelik

"Nfufufu.. Aku tidak tahu- **ttebayo**," Naruto berkata lalu para Akatsuki pun melaksanakan organisasinya dan rencana selanjutnya

**Konohagakure No Sato**

Keadaan Desa Konoha kini mulai membaik, usai invasi Oto-Suna yang menelan banyak korban. Rumah-rumah penduduk berdiri tegak karena kerja sama, juga bantuan salah seorang ninja konoha yang mempunyai elemen yang sama dengan Shodaime Hokage, Mokuton atau Kayu, Yamato

Namun, akibat kelelahan banyak menggunakan chakra, terpaksa Yamato harus beristirahat di rumah sakit

Invasi Suna-Oto juga memakan banyak korban yang diantaranya Ninja Jenius Konoha yang dijuluki the profesor, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage

Awalnya Yondaime Hokage hendak menyegel Orochimaru menggunakan **Shiki Fuujin **, namun dicegat Sandaime dan menyegel Orochimaru, tetapi hanya roh tangannya karena ia berhasil langsung kabur dan keterbatasan chakra Sandaime

"Shikamaru, kau sebagai ketua Team kuutus mencari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke.. Dengan bantuan Genin dan Chunin sebanyak-banyaknya di Konoha," seusai berkata pada Shikamaru, ia menopang sedikit dagunya, kemana perginya adik Itachi, Sasuke? Bisa-bisa ia diserang Itachi karena tak menjaga adiknya dengan baik

"Baik, **Yondaime-Sama"** Shikamaru tak ingin tampak malas-malasan di depan Hokage, apalagi menguap atau tidur

Keluar dari ruangan itu perlahan, rupanya Shikamaru menguap di luar. Ia sebenarnya sudah tak tahan menguap sedari tadi, ia hanya menahannya

Ia hanya mengambil Menma Namikaze, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka dan Neji Hyuga untuk pencarian Sasuke kali ini

"20 menit lagi, berkumpullah di Gerbang Konoha,"

"Baik, Shikamaru"

**~''''~**

Tampak 5 sosok Ninja Muda Konoha berdiri di depan Gerbang desanya, Shikamaru sebagai ketua memberi komando

"Aku ingin kalian mencari Sasuke dengan benar, jangan gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan, jika kalian mati aku juga yang repot. Hoam... **Mendokusei,**" sambil memberi arahan untuk keempat ninja Genin di hadapannya ini ia menguap dan menyisipkan kalimat andalannya

"Aku akan mengatur srategi."

."."."."."."

Team Gerbang Besi, nama untuk tim Itu.. Hendak berangkat mencari Sasuke, tangan Shikamaru dicegat. Membuat sang Chuunin harus menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit memberi isyarat untuk tetap di tempat

Mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas. Matanya menatap seorang Gadis di hadapannya. Ia benci dengan orang ini. Amat merepotkan

"Shikamaru, tolong bawa aku juga. Kumohon." Rengeknya, ia salah satu **Genin **Konoha, Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya memutar mata bosan sebelum mendelik

"Kau tidak usah ikut. Kau hanya menghambat dan merepotkan tim nantinya. Jadi kau diam disini, percayakan pada kami semua." Gumam Shikamaru. Sakura hanya akan banyak bicara, gegabah dan terlalu berpikiran bodoh nantinya. Ia tak mau jika salah satu dari teamnya terluka.. Apalagi, Mati!

"Tapi, ku~"

"Aku ketua disini! Terserah ku! Aku disuruh memilih Genin atau Chuunin yang kusuka, karena aku tak menyukaimu. Maka kau tak kupilih!" Tampaknya Shikamaru mulai kehabisan kesabarannya

Setumpuk air mata juga mengalir di sudut gadis cherry itu, Shikamaru tak perduli. Ia acuh seketika. Membiarkan sang Gadis melangkahkan kakinya menuju Menma "Menma, kumohon. Bawa Sasuke**-Kun **pulang, hanya kau yang bisa. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan disini, tak berbuat apa-apa."

"Baiklah, aku menjadikannya janji seumur hidupku..." Kata Menma "Percaya padaku, Sakura," tambahnya sambil mengelus rambut pinky sakura

"Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat, Menma..." Kata Shikamaru yang mulai berjalan diikuti anggota Tim Gerbang Besi lainnya diikuti Menma di belakang

**"."."."."."."."."**

Saat ini Team Gerbang besi tengah meloncat-loncat di dahan-dahan pohon. Formasinya seperti Ini dari depan ke belakang

Kiba Inuzuka dan Akamaru, yang ada di paling depan grup, melacak bau Sasuke dan memeriksa aroma musuh untuk menghindari jebakan karena mereka memiliki penciuman yang luar biasa. Kiba harus menatap lurus ke depan. Dengan bantuan Akamaru, Kiba akan baik untuk melihat di depan jika musuh melakukan serangan tiba-tiba

Shikamaru, yang akan memberikan perintah dengan cepat didasarkan pada bagaimana situasi yang dihadapi oleh Kiba. Shikamaru harus melihat ke depan juga, tapi dengan jangkauan yang lebih luas dari Kiba dan Akamaru.

Menma, yang memiliki reaksi cepat berada di tengah. Dengan Teknik bayangannya atau Rasengan, ia akan mampu membantu bagian depan atau belakang dalam keadaan darurat. Menma harus melihat kiri

Chōji menjadi bulkiest dalam kelompok ,dia akan menjadi pukulan terakhir setelah serangan mendadak. Chōji harus melihat dengan tepat.

Neji , yang akan menggunakan Byakugannya untuk memperbaiki titik-titik buta dalam formasi Team Gerbang Besi

Sudah sekitar-an 2 jam-an, Team Gerbang Besi berjalan, Kiba menghentikan langkahnya saat mencium sesuatu yang tajam di indra penciumannya

Shikamaru yang melihat itu heran, segera saja ia menghentikan langkahnya. Memberi isyarat temannya di belakang juga ikut berhenti

"Aku merasakan bau amis dan gosong.." Kiba berkata "Ini seperti bau darah yang berceceran dan Api."

"Guk... Guk. Guk" tambah Akamaru mengongong menyetujui perkataan majikannya

"Kau yakin?" Gumam Shikamaru "Kalau begitu tunjukkan arah bau tersebut"

"Baik!"

**"."."."."."."."."."."**

Mata masing-masing Team Gerbang Besi menatap tajam asal bau amis dan gosong itu. .. Dan kalian tahu.. Ternyata masih ada sedikit bau darah yang tersisa. Baunya amis hingga masih membekas walau dibakar **Ameterasu, **itu aneh.. Bau susah dihilangkan, dan tobi lupa

"Siapa yang membuat kebakaran disini" ternyata Api Tobi tak padam membuat hidung Kiba merasakan bau gosong

Melewati itu sejenak, mereka berjalan jauh... Sudah hampir sekitaran 3 jam mereka bertempuh jauh dan akhirnya bau sasuke tercemar di sekitar-an Gua

"Baunya ada di dalam Gua Ini," kata Kiba.. Ia masih mengendus memastikan kalau ia benar dengan penciumannya. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke ada di dalam Gua Ini

Letaknya srategis di reruntuhan bebatuan bekas jembatan Kanabi. Mungkin ada bahaya disini "Apakah Markas Orochimaru disini.." Gumam Shikamaru masih memandangi Gua dihadapannya, "Ini Gua Lima Segel **Barrier." **Kata Neji seksama sambil menatap Gua Itu

"Neji, periksa dengan **Byakugan**."

Neji pun berdiri di depan Gua Itu, berkosentrasi sejenak berusaha mengatur chakra di kedua matanya yang perlahan terbuka

"**Byakugan" **

Neji pun dapat melacak keberadaaan lima segel barrier itu. Tapi, sebelumnya mereka masing-masing harus melawan tiruan mereka yang sama kuatnya dengan mereka

Akhirnya Menma menemukan kuncinya dan berkata "kita harus lebih kuat dari sebelumnya"

Semua segel telah terbuka, kini hanya tersisa satu di muka Gua. Shikamaru berjongkok di atas Gua segel Itu dengan tumpuan kedua kaki yang terselimuti chakra

Mencabut kertas itu perlahan dan segera meloncat ke samping menjauh dari pintu Gua "Menma!"

"**Ooudama Rasengan**."

Duar..

Gua itu hancur lebur disertai debu tebal tercipta sengsangkana, disana telah berdiri Naruto dan Sasuke

"Sasuke! Kembalilah ke Konoha dan apa Urusan mu dengan Bocah Pembawa Sial Itu**. **Kau tak perlu ikut dengan dia. Konoha terbuka untukmu, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan lebih disana.." Menma mengajak Sasuke pulang ke Konoha

Penampilan Sasuke dan Naruto sama dipandangan Team gerbang Besi? Apa maksudnya yang sama? Jubahnya. Sama-sama bercorak awan merah berwarna hitam untuk luar awannya

"Kenapa Bajumu sama dengan Bocah Sial Itu.." Kata Menma mendelik seketika melihat Baju Sasuke

"Kau jangan banyak bicara, lebih baik kita bertarung saja," Sasuke tersenyum sinis "Itu pun jika kau berani," tantangnya

Menma mengepalkan tangannya keras. Mengendus marah "Kau!Kau!"

Aura merah-orange menyelimutinya.. Kukunya menajam dan timbul satu Ekor di bokongnya...

Mundur beberapa langkah dari dalam Gua Itu, mereka bertarung di dekat Air Terjun markas Akatsuki

Sasuke juga telah menyebarkan corak-corak hitam di tubuhnya. Ia hanya bersama Naruto saat ini. Kimimaro tak ikut serta karena ia merasa cukup berdua dengan Naruto

"Majulah, Menma. Bersiap-siaplah untuk pulang ke rumah dengan luka banyak," ujar Sasuke disertai ejekan "Minum Susu lalu pakailah popok seperti Anak Kecil yang menangis. Itu baru cocok denganmu."

Menma melempar dua Shuriken dari kantong ninjanya. Sasuke merogoh Kunainya dan menangkis Shuriken Menma "**Katon: Goukakyu." **

Sasuke membuat **insou **dan keluarlah bola api raksasa dari mulutnya, hendak melahap siapa saja yang dilaluinya. Menma hanya terdiam di tempat seperti mati langkah. Sasuke sudah mengambil celah yang didapatnya..

"Bagus, Sasuke," puji Naruto disampingnya seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Sasuke "Kau mengalahkannya dengan cepat. Kita bisa pulang ke markas baru dengna tenang. Semakin cepat, semakin bagus hanya tinggal membereskan sampah-sampah penghadang kita yang cukup merepotkan ini.."

Menyimpangkan kedua tangannya di perut.. Naruto duduk di salah satu batu di Air Terjun...

Matanya perlahan menyipit "Sasuke, mundur!"

Merasa diberikan intruksi, Sasuke segera melompat mundur, hampir saja terikat bayangan oleh Shikamaru "Ah.. **Mendokusei**, hampir aku mendapatkannya tadi," ujar Shikamaru kemudian melepas jutsu **Kagemane**-nya

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk jubahnya menghilangkan debu "Aku akan membantumu, Sasuke," seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya

"Baiklah, Naruto."

Mereka berdua pun berpencar

**Shikamaru, Neji VS Naruto **

**"**Hm, kalian berdua sajalah lawanku," ucap sinis Naruto saat saling beradu mata dengan Shikamaru dan Neji "Membosankan sekali." Gumamnya lagi "Kasihan juga **Teme **jika harus melawan tiga orang, tapi toh tak apalah, ketiganya hanyalah S..A...M..P..A..H."

Neji mengepalkan tangannya keras "Apa maumu?!" Ketusnya "Menghasut Sasuke saja keinginanmu."

"Oh Ya." Mata Naruto memutar bosan, ia tersenyum nyengir nan sadis "Mari kita mulai pertempuran yang sesungguhnya."

Neji yang tak sabaran langsung maju tanpa diperintah Shikamaru, langsung menyerang Naruto dengan **Taijutsu **membabi-buta khas Klan Hyuuga

Naruto hanya menahannya dengan simpangan kedua tangannya sebagai silaan walau ia merasakan nyeri saat Neji menghantam kedua tangannya dengan _Jyuuken _

"Ugh," terdengar suara rintihan Naruto dan berusaha menopang kakinya sekuat mungkin agar tak terjatuh ke tanah

"Kau serius, kali ini aku juga.." Kata Naruto lalu memulai aksinya bertarung melawan Neji dan Shikamaru

**~~~~~~~~~~~King Terry Jr**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stage2, Menma, Kiba, Chouji VS Sasuke

"Õh, aku mendapat lawan dua orang, ya?" Sinis Sasuke seraya menatap tajam ketiga lawannya "Mau main keroyokan dengan bocah yang masih _junior, _**sungguh memalukan.**_**" **_

"Hm," sahut Menma tak peduli ocehan Sasuke, yang terpenting sekarang adalah cara MEMBAWA SASUKE PULANG KEKONOHA

"**Tsuga." **Tiba-tiba sebuah bor putaran melangsar mulus menuju Sasuke, awalnya Sasuke kaget karena serangan dadakan. Ia menepi dan berlari menuju Padang "Aku lebih mengimpikan bertarung di Lembah Akhir. Tapi disini, membunuh kalian itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Seringai tajam Sasuke dan sudah mulai tersebar bercak-bercak hitamnya

Mode Kutukan.. Ia telah masuk ke _joutai satu, _Menma sendiri juga telah masuk ke **Mode **Kyubi ekor Satu

Splash..

Diarahkannya Ekor **Kyuubi **menuju Sasuke dan hendak menghempaskannya, Sasuke menahan Ekor Menma dengan bersimpuh menggunakan kedua tangannya lalu mundur beberapa langkah tak kuat akan tekanan

"**Katon: Goukakyu." **Api melahap habis Menma namun tak membuat Menma mengalami luka bakar. Ini akibat chakra **Kyuubi **dan kecepatan isentitas

"Kau bisa selamat dari bola api ku dua kali." Kata Sasuke memuji "Aku memang Memujimu, tapi bisakah kau menahan ini tanpa melawan," gumam Sasuke seraya merapal **handseal **

"**Chidori." **Sebuah bola listrik telah tercipta di tangan kiri Sasuke, Menma agak panik dibuatnya mau tak mau Menma harus mengeluarkan Rasengan

"**Rasengan" **

Keduanya saling maju dan dua bola beda chakra itu terhantam satu sama lain membuat keduanya sama-sama terhempas dan tertabrak satu sama lain ke arah pohon yang cukup jauh "Hah..hah." Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin

**NIKUDAN SHENSHA**

Bola Raksasa menggulung cepat hendak menghampirinya, Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya yang **stoic **sepertinya sedikit dibuat-buat panik

Saat bola itu hanya berkisar 5 cm darinya dan hampir menabraknya, ia langsung menghindar melompat ke kanan

Chouji membalakkan matanya, risikonya dia menabrak pohon dan akhirnya ia.. Pingsan

Chouji pun pingsan tanpa perlawanan berarti, Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis "Perlawanan tak berarti," gumamnya "Sekarang hanya membereskan sisa-sisa sampah." Runtuk nya

**~~~~~~~~~~~~King Terry Jr~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Stage 1, Neji, Shikamaru Vs Naruto Uzumaki **

Neji dan Shikamaru berhasil beradu kompak, keduanya hampir kehabisan chakra saat ini, kondisi terburuknya mereka mungkin akan pingsan. "Neji keluarkan jutsu terbaikmu, alihkan perhatiannya"

Neji melesat cepat "**Jyuuken**" pukulannya tepat menghantam Naruto, "Sekarang Shikamaru!"

"**KageKushibari No Jutsu" **Sebuah pengikat bayangan yang amat kuat dibuat Shikamaru walau harus mengorbankan jarinya yang patah. Naruto yang sudah bangkit harus terikat bayangan Shikamaru "Sekarang, Neji. Aku sudah tak tahan." Suara Shikamaru datar, hampir kehabisan chakra saat ini

"**Hakke Ryokunjo Shou." **

Dua..

Empat..

Delapan..

Enam Belas..

Tiga puluh dua...

Enam puluh empat pukulan.

Brak..

Tubuh Naruto terkapar di tanah saat Neji berhasil menghantamnya dengan _64 pukulan Suci _

"Kita berhasil mengalahkannya." Kata Shikamaru dan Neji bersamaan melangkah ke Naruto, tapi alangkah kagetnya "i-ini o-orang la-lain." Kata Shikamaru pesifik lalu Neji dan Shikamaru juga terhuyung akibat chakra menipis

Drap..

Dua orang menangkap mereka sebelum jatuh ke tanah dan membawanya ke Padang

Shikamaru dan Neji kaget ketika mereka sudah disuguhi pertarungan antara kerja sama apik Gaara dan Menma melawan Sasuke juga bantuan dari Kiba, seseorang dengan Boneka yang berada di punggungnya melesat cepat ke pohon

Tap..

Rupanya ia memapah Chouji yang pingsan.. Tak lama kemudian Gaara berhasil mengikat Sasuke dengan Sabaku Soso dan diselesaikan Menma lewat Ooudama Rasengan

Mereka juga mendapat apikan sama, Sasuke bukanlah Sasuke yang asli melainkan orang lain dan mereka pulang dengan kekecewaan dibenak mereka masing-masing hingga sampai di Konoha

**~~~~~~~~~~~~King Terry Jr~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Di sebuah Gua besar di tengah bawah Padang Rumput Jebatan tenchi, di dalamnya tampak 13 orang tengah asyik melakukan aktivitas mereka. Dialah Akatsuki

Pein selaku Ketua sedang memikirkan misi untuk anak buahnya,

Itachi kini juga sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itu menatapnya sengit "Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang melangkah ke dia

Itachi terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya terus-terusan menuju Sasuke dan menyentuh kening Sasuke hingga sang Pemuda Raven terhuyung

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau membenciku. Bunuhlah aku saat kau sudah Dewasa Nanti, bergabunglah dengan Akatsuki yang sesungguhnya jika kau telah berhasil membunuhmu. Kita hanya bertemu kasat mata, selanjutnya kau dan Naruto akan dilatih oleh Tobi ke suatu tempat

"Hn"

Dulunya Gua ini merupakan tempat dimana Tobi dan Naruto sementara tinggal, karena Gua Akatsuki di dekat reruntuhan jembatan Kanabi sudah musnah dan hancur terberai-berai mereka tinggalkan

Kenapa? Bukannya Kakuzu bisa menyambungnya kembali dengan jahitan benangnya, mungkin sih mungkin tapi risikonya keberadaan mereka akan diketahui, begitulah analisis Nagato, pengendali Pein

Tiba-tiba Tobi muncul dengan Jikuukan Ido miliknya "Naruto, Sasuke. Kemasi barang kalian." Suara Tobi misterius "Kita akan berlatih di tempat yang cukup Jauh." Sanggahnya

"Baik!" Sahut kompak Sasuke dan Naruto

Akakaaaka

Puing-puing kehancuran tampak jelas disini, desa UzuhioGakure yang hancur dibantai Kiri-Iwa-Kumo dalam suatu Alianshi "Cih, mereka tak tahu diuntung. Suatu saat mereka akan diberi oleh ku pelajaran yang dinamai rasa sakit." Kata Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangannya emosi

"Aku juga, pada Konoha. Suatu saat aku akan membantai mereka seperti kakakku sendiri. Ini seperti rantai makanan yang terus berputar. Takdir yang sulit dirubah."

"Kau masih ada keinginan untuk membunuh kakakmu, hn?"

"Naruto, ingatlah sesuatu yang kukatakan tadi. Dendam sudah terlanjur dendam, kakakku sendiri yang memintaku untuk membunuhnya nanti dan ia dulu pernah berkata "hinalah aku, makilah aku cacilah aku.. Saat kau sudah mendapat yang sama denganku maka datanglah padaku"."

Sasuke masih dapat mengingat jelas saat di compound klan Uchiha, Itachi berkata begitu di tengah malam dan turunnya hujan dengan mengaktifkan sebuah mata bersisi Enam pola aneh, tidak mirip Sharingan biasanya

"**Mokuton: Mokuhaouye" **

Sebuah Rumah berdiri tegak "ini rumah kita.," kata tobi yang menggunakan mokutonnya "Ayo masuk"

Mereka sudah merantau dan berlatih.. Apa berita menggemparkan yang akan ditunggu-tunggu tiga tahun berikutnya, seperti Ular yang berbisa atau Rubah yang selalu menggunakan Cakarnya.. Begitulah mereka!

**The End **

**Season 1 End... Sampai jumpa di Season2 **


End file.
